Rêve de Cauchemar
by Su Broderick
Summary: DETENIDO! Edward tiene novia y no es exactamente Bella, se conoceran Edward y Bella?Edward terminara a su novia por Bella? o Bella terminara con Tyler?...mal summary...
1. Rose y su Fiesta

**BELLA POV.**

Rose estaba por cumplir 18, estaba muy emocionada y esa emoción no la contagio a nosotras, claro que Ali se emocionaba con cualquier cosa con tal de que pudiese participar en su elaboración, aunque Rose no la dejo participar mucho pues quería que fuese sorpresa, aun así se metió mucho y también termino alquilando, digo comprando mi vestido para la fiesta, las ultimas tres semanas antes de su fiesta solo hablábamos de eso, yo estaba muy temerosa de esa fiesta pues ciertamente no era muy sociable, solo de vez en cuando, es mas tenía bastante suerte de tener amigas, aun recuerdo como sucedió como si hubiese sido ayer...

**FLASH BACK. **

Era el primer día de escuela en esta nueva escuela para chicas, era extraña la metodología de este colegio, pues aunque había chicos de este mismo colegio, en esta área no estaban en el mismo bloque de estudio, y no se veían, era la escuela mas extraña en la que había conocido, pero estaba segura que sería igual al resto de los colegios, estaría sola, no hablaría con nadie, nadie me hablaría, el primer día todos me mirarían como a un bicho raro, o como si se me hubiese caído algo encima, bueno eso no sería nada nuevo en mi vida de hecho, normalmente si algo no me caía encima era yo la que le caía a ese algo.

Llegue y me toco presentarme en frente del salón, al parecer además de lo extraño de la separación con los chicos además recibiríamos todas las clases en el mismo salón y en vez de ser nosotros los que iríamos a las aulas de los respectivos profesores eran ellos los que iban a el aula, además siempre tendríamos las mismas compañeras de salón, todos me miraban tal y como lo esperaba todas me miraban, las vi a todas por un momento solo dos chicas resaltaban del resto, tal vez por su piel pálida o también podría ser por lo hermosas que era, ambas completamente distintas pero tal vez igual de hermosas, la de cabello negro me miraba fijo con algo que paresia entusiasmo y la otra del lado, la de cabello rubio me bella de reojo, no sonreía.

-Bien señorita Swan por favor pase a su asiento al lado de la señorita Cullen.- La chica de cabello negro se levanto, que digo salto de su asiento y alzo sus brazos moviéndolos en el aire.

-Aquí, aquí, a mi lado – dijo señalando emotivamente el asiento vacío al lado de ella – yo soy Alice Cullen pero dime Ali y ella – dijo señalando a la rubia – es Rosalie Hale, pero dile Rose, desde hoy seremos las mejores amigas, ¿Cómo quieres que te diga?, ¿Isa?, ¿Leis?, ¿a? ¿Como te gustaría?- me dio un poco de miedo pero esa chica, Alice, tenia una sonrisa muy linda que la hacia ver como una princesita, me acerque a su lado, bueno mas bien al lado del asiento que me habían asignado y me senté, ella se sentó y me miro fijamente esperando una respuesta. Suspire.

-Bella o Bells estaría bien –

-Bien Bells, es todo un placer, ¿Cuántos años tienes?, ¿Cuándo cumples años?-

-Eh… Tengo 16, y cumplo el 13 de Septiembre. – respondí un poco confundida.

-Ohh bien hay tiempo de sobra para que te pueda hacer una fiesta – la mire aterrada y veo que lo noto - ¿Qué pasa?, ¿dije algo malo?, pero si las fiestas son solo mejor – sus ojos empezaron a aguarse.

-No, no es nada malo – me apresure a calmarla – es solo que no soy buena en fiestas y normalmente me caigo, o me cae algo encima y tampoco me gusta ser el centro de atención, además no conozco a nadie que puedas invitar.

-Ahhh…pues por eso no te preocupes lo que me recuerda, ¿ya tienes planes para este viernes?-

-No –

- ¿Te gustaría salir con nosotras? –dijo mientras señalaba a la rubia que en toda esa conversación había estado mirando a Alice con lo que parecía vergüenza, me veía con ojos mortificados, de seguro sabia lo que estaba sintiendo.

-Ali déjala respirar un poco, no la presiones acaba de llegar, debe de querer adaptarse primero, los siento por lo de ella –dijo señalando con la cabeza a Alice y mirándome a mi esta vez – Como ya Ali dijo yo soy Rosalie Hale, pero dime Rose, es un placer conocerte, y ¿te puedo decir Bella?, ¿o prefieres Isabella?- dijo cortésmente.

-No, Bella esta bien, de hecho no me gusta que me llamen Isabella.

-Esta bien entonces Bella – sonrío - ¿Y dime porque cambiaste de escuela? Si puedo saber.-

-Claro, es solo que mis padres son divorciados y pues Reneé, es decir mamá se volvió a casar y casi no pasaba tiempo con Phil y eso la hacia sentir mal, así que decidí que era momento de cambiar un poco y vine a vivir con Charlie, quiero decir papá.-

-Mmm... Ya veo, pues espero que te valla bien – volvió a sonreír – Bien y ¿si te gustaría salir con nosotras el viernes?, te podríamos mostrar la ciudad.

-Claro porque no.

-Bien, ¿que tienes pensado ponerte? - interrumpió Ali.

-Jeans, una blusa y una chaqueta (para los que la lean chaqueta para mi es chamarra o puede ser un saco)-

-Me dejas escogerte que usaras – dijo tímidamente Ali.

-Bien – dije la verdad creo que sería una buena idea ya que mi sentido de la moda o lo que fuese no servia creo que cuando era bebé no se lo vendieron mi madre. Reí por lo que había dicho, bueno pensado, ahora que lo notaba bien Ali y Rose estaban muy bien vestidas, bastante bien.

Alice iba a decir algo pero el profesor la callo y así se quedo el resto de la hora.

Justo cuando sonó el timbre llego la profesora nueva al salón y pude ver la decepciona de Alice pues se debía de guardar lo que tenia para decirme otra hora mas, Rose rió, de seguro pensó lo mismo que yo.

Tuvimos bloque a esa hora y después salimos a un descanso.

Salimos ese viernes y desde ese primer día ellas fueron mis mejores amigas.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK.**


	2. Tyler

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-Bella, Bells despierta amiga – dijo Ali mientras me movía de un lado a otro despertándome de mis recuerdos, Rose estaba sentada al frente mío riéndose, seguramente de mi cara.

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué paso?, ¿de que me perdí? – Rose estallo en más risas aun mientras a Ali se le ponía la carita de duende rojita de la furia, antes de voltearse y sentarse en la esquina de la banca con las piernas recogidas y la cabeza metida entre ellas. Mire a Rose.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunte confundida.

-Ali te decía que ella te iba a arreglar para mis 18, que ya había encontrado vestido para ti, que hoy ibas a tener la prueba de vestido y bla, bla, bla – Rose rodó los ojos – después te pregunto si te podía vestir para sus 17 y no le respondiste y pues se puso así cuando reaccionaste.

-Tu no me quieres – dijo Ali – nunca me escuchas – eso no era cierto, bueno es que Ali siempre se hacia escuchar así uno no quisiera, era imposible no escuchar sus grititos cuando quería ser escuchada, lo bueno era que las profesoras estaban en frente de nosotras sino hubiese gritado.

Me acerque a ella y puse mi mano en su hombro.

-Ali sabes que te quiero mucho, eres una de mis mejores amigas y quiero lo mejor para ti cueste lo que cueste, y ¿en verdad te gustaría saber que voy a usar para tu fiesta no quieres que sea sorpresa? -

Salto de su lado de la banca asustándome.

-Claro es necesario, tengo que asesorarte, porque sin ofender llevas un año conmigo y aun no has aprendido a vestirte bien… - Rose la paro antes de que gritara algo mas, poniéndole una mano en la boca. Ali se quito la mano de Rose – Bien lo que sea ya entendido... ¿Pero si vas hoy a mi casa a la prueba de tu vestido?

-No tengo de otra, ¿verdad?-

-No – dijo sonriente y orgullosa de si misma

-¿Pues entonces para que me preguntas si igual no me vas a poner atención?-

-Pura cortesía mi querida Bell, además – dijo juntando sus manos como lo hacían los genios malvados de las películas – me gusta oprimir mi poder – dijo mientras soltaba una risita malvada. Rose y yo estallamos en risas.

-Chicas ya vengo voy por algo a la cafetería, ¿Quieren algo? – Dije levantándome de la mesa.

-No Bella nada – dijeron al unísono.

-Ok, ya vuelvo –

**ROSE POV.**

Estaba reemocionada por lo de mi fiesta, la pobre de Bella no quería que se volviera a hablar de fiestas en su vida, y aunque me encantaría ayudarla no podía guardarme las ganas de estar en mi fiesta con mi amado Emmett otra cosa de la cual Bella no quería volver a hablar, ni de Jazz, mi adorado y querido gemelo y novio de Ali pequeño duende adorador de las compras mejor conocida como mi cuñada, o de Emmett el hermano mayor de Ali era extraño como toda la familia estaba emparentada, bueno a excepción de Edward el mellizo de Ali, el estaba con Jessica, me agradaba Jessica pero no me parecía que fuera la novia ideal para Edward ella era muy diferente a él y gracias a Ali sabia que peleaban mucho, pero Edward la quería mucho y que se le hace a eso.

-Por cierto Ali, ¿Edward conoce a Bella? - pregunte, nunca las había oído hablar de él.

-No, siempre que Bella va a casa él esta con su adorada Jess – dijo Ali rodando los ojos con tono irónico, a comparación mía, a Ali no le agradaba ni un poquito Jessica Stanley.

-¿Ali porque no te agrada Jessica?, aun no lo entiendo -

-¡Es una superficial, se cree saber todo en este mundo, y siempre hace sufrir a mi hermano con cosas que dice, o le echa la culpa de lo malo que le pasa!, ¿te parece poco para que no me agrade?

-Mmm… Prométeme que en mi fiesta no vas a decirle nada, o a hacer nada ¿bueno?-

-Solo si ella no me dice nada insultante o degradante yo no le voy a hacer nada, lo prometo.

-Ok- rodé los ojos – gracias –

-Bella, te vas conmigo entonces ¿verdad? – dijo Ali mientras Bella se acercaba.

Bella hizo cara de querer que la salvara, pero creo que seria bueno que se distrajera un poco, después de todo Tyler Crowley aun la perseguía y estaba segura que eso la estaba atormentando, le hice cara de que necesitaba hablar con ella y ella entendió eso.

-Esta bien Ali voy para tu casa.-

-¿Ali cual es la siguiente clase? – pregunte, aun sabiendo la respuesta.

-Es… ¡Educación física! – Dijo casi gritando mientras se paraba de la banca - lo siento chicas ya me voy solo me quedan… - miro su reloj - ¡Oh Dios 10 minutos! Y todo lo que tengo que hacer, las espero en el gimnasio. – dijo mientras salía corriendo.

Ambas Rose y yo reímos, siempre era lo mismo, antes de Educación Física Ali salía corriendo por su mochila para coger el secador de pelo, la plancha, el cepillo de pelo, el desodorante, y el perfume, según ella era indispensable estar arreglada en todo momento de la vida, claro que hay veces se pasaba, bueno siempre exagerada, pues siempre llevaba: tres desodorantes, tres diferentes perfumes, tres cepillos de pelo distintos, tres corpiños nuevos y así sucesivamente y todos los días, todas las chicas en el vestidor nos veían raro a Bella, Ali y a mi cuando después de clases salíamos como nuevas, como si no hubiésemos sudando y generalmente oliendo a frutas.

Pero uno se acostumbra a ese tipo de cosas gracias a Dios.

-¿Bien que me querías decir, Rose? – pregunto Bella.

-Ah, si es cierto – tome un bocado de aire y pensé como seria la mejor forma de iniciar la conversación- Bella, quería saber como van las cosas con lo de Tyler Crowley. – Bella suspiro y cerro los ojos unos segundos antes de abrirlos de nuevo.

-Pues, Rose, que podría decirte, al principio me pareció un chico querido, pero no para que pasase a mayores, luego como ya sabes se puso intenso y toda la cosa se empezó a complicar, me cae o caía bien como amigo, pero yo no soy capaz de verlo como algo mas que eso.

-¿Y eso porque? – pregunte.

-No me agrada demasiado su forma de ser, siempre intenta lucirse y muchas veces solo habla de si mismo o se hace la victima de las cosas, además no me gusto el hecho de que solo le gustase mi físico, cosa que aun sostengo que no estaba en sus cabales ese día, pues sino habría notado que no tengo nada raro en mi físico, es decir ¡mírame! - Bella se estaba alterando, pero solo un poco.

Reí.

-Cálmate Bella, solo quería que supieras que debes saber que me tienes aquí para todo lo que necesites.

-Gracias Rose, lo necesitaba oír.

Puse mi brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

La campana sonó y nos dirigimos al gimnasio, donde Ali nos esperaba a la entrada.


	3. Vestidos

_**Vi el amor pero lo perdí, porque fui cobarde, porque tuve miedo de aceptarlo, porque tu ya tenias dueña y esa no era yo, porque tu ya amabas a alguien y esa no era yo, porque te ame en silencio y sufrí, porque pensé en ti y creí en que lo nuestro algún día podría dar frutos, pero crecí y note que no todo era como en los cuentos que leía de niña, no todo era para tener un final feliz, no todo era para yo que estuviera junto a ti. Pero seguiré soñando porque eso fue lo que aprendí, seguiré esperando porque paciencia siempre sentí, y sobre todo te seguiré amando porque así, por un pequeño tiempo fui completamente feliz, amando solo yo sin recibir el mismo tipo de amor de parte de ti.**_

"_**Sueño De Pesadilla"**_

**BELLA POV.**

Fue realmente bueno saber que Rose me apoyaba, aunque quería a Tyler solo lo quería como amigo

nada más.

La clase de gimnasia fue igual al resto, yo pegándole a la gente, ellos pegándome a mi, caídas, tumbadas, etc., después soportar el "Salón de belleza de Ali", de solo pensarlo me daban escalofríos.

Terminamos la escuela ese día con Historia del Arte.

Después de clases me fui con Ali a su casa, en su carro.

-Mamá ya llegamos – dijo Ali mientras entrabamos a su casa.

-Hola querida – dijo Esme, la mamá de Ali que salía de la cocina y nos saludaba a cada una de beso en la mejilla, Esme siempre había sido como una segunda mamá para mí.

-Hola Esme – dije sonrojándome.

-¿Cuál es el plan de hoy chicas? – pregunto mientras nos sentábamos en el sofá de la sala.

-Le voy a mostrar a Bella las ideas que tengo para sus potenciales vestidos para la fiesta de Rose –

-¿Mostrar? – Pregunte asustada - ¿no que ya lo habías escogido? –

-Escogí los que me parecían que te quedarían mas lindos puestos, pero aun no he escogido el que te pondrás – Odiaba que la pequeña diablilla/duende ocultara la mitad de las cosas para que yo aceptara, sabía que esta "prueba de vestuario" se volvería una tortura alias hagamos que Bella tenga un desfile de modas.

-¿Mamá me ayudaras a ver cuál es el mejor para Bella? – pregunto inocentemente Ali.

-Claro tesoro, pero mi niña ¿primero podrían comer algo?, estoy segura que deber de estar cansadas y seria una muy buena idea que descansaran, es mas porque no hacen los deberes primero y después que Bella se pruebe los vestidos así tendrán más tiempo –

-Es una gran idea mamá, gracias –

-Bien ahora, ¿Qué quieren comer? –

Comimos y después hicimos los deberes, para mi mala suerte eran todos de trigonometría y geometría lo que hizo que mi cerebro se fundiera, gracias a esto a Ali le toco ayudarme a terminar la mitad de los deberes, lo cual hizo muy rápido sin dejarme más alternativa que aceptar que ya era hora del "desfile".

-Mamá, ya terminamos, ven a mi cuarto para que empecemos con el desfile por favor – grito Ali desde el corredor del segundo piso donde quedaba su cuarto. Esme subió rápido.

Ali había arreglado su enorme cuarto con un tapete que salía desde su baño hasta un poco más de la mitad del cuarto, unos centímetros después estaban un par de sillas donde se sentaron ella y Esme.

En el baño que era enorme estaban en un lago colgados, la fiesta de Rose seria de blanco y negro, todos, excepto ella, estaríamos con trajes de esos colores, el de ella sería uno de un rosado con detalles morados, bastante lindo por lo que nos describía ella, había de distintos tamaños, y formas.

Empecé por calcular cuántos vestidos habría, más o menos unos 15 ó 20, ¡Ali estaba loca!

-Bella es para hoy el desfile, e la prueba de vestido – oí decir a Bella.

-Ya voy –

Tome el vestido que estaba más alejado a mí.

Era blanco completamente largo, hasta el piso, parecía vestida para un matrimonio.

-Ali este no me gusta – dije sin salir aun del baño.

-Vamos Bella muéstranos – dijo Esme emocionada.

Respire hondo, _Aquí voy,_ salí del baño y recorrí infeliz la "pasarela".

-¿Qué opinas mamá?-

-No me gusta para Bella, además se va a encartar cuando baile – _ni que yo bailara, _pensé,_ ¿Qué acaso Esme no se acordaba de las tres cosas con las que no había nacido?_

-Sí, tienes razón mamá, y no me gusta como se le ve el blanco…-Esme asintió - Bella no te pruebes los blancos solo los negros, ¿bueno?

Suspire y asentí feliz… ¡menos vestidos que probarme!

Volví a entrar y me di cuenta que los únicos vestidos que había blancos eran dos, el que tenia puesto y otro también largo, ¿porque tenía que tener tan mala suerte?

-Vamos Bella, cámbiate rápido que no puedo con las ansias – dijo Ali y se notaba en su voz que estaba desesperada.

Cogí el vestido siguiente. Me lo puse y salí.

Pasamos así aproximadamente una hora y media más, lo que habían parecido 20 vestidos en verdad eran 50, Ali tenía otra tanda de vestidos detrás de la primera y detrás de la segunda una tercera, ella estaba completamente loca.

-Ali ese está bien – había dicho Esme como en el vestido numero 15.

-Si, además es solo un vestido – había dicho en mi propia defensa.

Sus ojos empezaron a brillar con furia, sus mejillas y nariz se pusieron rojas como tomates.

-¡Ni se les ocurra decir eso de nuevo!, ¡que no ven que es una falta de respeto para los diseñadores de tan grandes maravillas!, no todo el mundo puede hacer vestidos fantásticos, es una completa tristeza que tu – señalo a Esme – mi propia madre, sangre de mi sangre, no pueda apreciar las cosas como yo, o que tu – me señalo – mi mejor amiga no vea la belleza que te rodea y lo afortunada que eres de que te ayude.

Ambas, Esme y yo, rodamos los ojos mientras Ali seguía su discurso.

-Está bien Ali seguiré probándomelos – dije desesperanzada.

-Bella, créeme que no te vas a arrepentir, es la mejor decisión que has hecho en tu vida –

-¿Seguirme probando vestidos? – pregunte extrañada.

-Así es, no te preocupes querida amiga, encontraremos el indicado – dijo poniendo una mano en mi hombro mientras miraba esperanzada al horizonte – bien, ahora muévete, quiero ver el siguiente.

Otra hora y media.

-Bien Ali, este es el ultimo vestido - dije mientras salía del baño, por enésima vez.

-¡Ese es! – gritaron Ali y Esme al unísono.

-¿Segura? – pregunte incrédula.

-Sí, segurísima, resalta tus piernas además te queda perfecto – dijo la pequeña enana demoniaca.

De una tres horas seguidas midiéndome vestidos porque rayos tenía que ser el ultimo el "perfecto".

(Vestido Bella: . )

-Y Ali, dime ¿tu ya tienes vestido? –

-Obviamente querida amiga, ¿quieres verlo? – dijo emocionada.

-Ehh…pues bien –

(Vestido Ali: . )

(Perdón si los vestidos no son muy bonitos pero no tengo sentido de la moda, o eso dice mi hermana)

-Creo que ya debo de irme – dije satisfecha.

-Bien, por cierto Bella el día de la fiesta voy a tu casa para arreglarte – sentí como se me bajaba todo al saber lo que me esperaría ese día, pero intente sonreír.

-Esta bien – dije pero mi voz se en quebró.

Salí de la casa de los Cullen, Ali me había pedido un taxi, últimamente ella me recogía y llevaba a todos lados, pues mi fabuloso trasto, cosa que tenia como carro, estaba en el taller otra vez, bajando la loma de los Cullen, vi como un hermoso volvo, creo, subía por la calzada.

Llegue a mi casa poco después, Charlie, es decir papá, estaba viendo un partido.

-Ya preparo la cena – dije poniendo el vestido en una silla.

-Tranquila Bella, cariño ¿estabas donde los Cullen? – pregunto.

-Sí, así es –

-¿Y que hiciste hasta tan tarde? –

-sabes lo de la fiesta de Rose, pues Ali me consiguió unos vestidos y quería que me los probara – preferí no dar los detalles.

-Ah, ya veo, ¿Te has vuelto muy buena amiga de Alice y Rosalie? – dijo preguntando mientras afirmaba, a la vez.

-Si, así es son unas chicas muy agradables – dije simplemente, Charlie y yo éramos personas de pocas palabras, por lo que era más fácil vivir con él que con mamá.

Cenamos en silencio.

Las tres siguientes semanas pasaron rápido y en una rutina total, nada variaba el instituto, mi casa, hablar con Rose y Ali, escuchar mas de esa fiesta, no era que no me agradara que Rose estuviese feliz, pero me estaba cansando de saber todo sobre la fiesta, o sobre novios, o sobre Tyler, estaba tan confundida respecto a Tyler, y además dos meses caso exactos después de el cumpleaños de Rose veía el de Ali, y en ese si que iba a sufrir, sabia que Ali se había estado guardando sus preparativos para no quitarle la emoción a Rose, pero apenas pasase la fiesta de Rose, su entusiasmo, que había sido contenido por varios meses, saldría a flote mil veces peor.


	4. Regalos

**Vuelvo a poner los vestidos de Alice y Bella para la fiesta de Rose.**

**Ali: ** .

**Bella: **.

Epero que les gusten y recuerden que no tengo buen gusto.

**

* * *

**

**ROSE POV.**

Dios, hoy era el día, había montado y desmontado mil y un veces las ideas de cómo podría sentirme este día, pero nada se comparaba a como se sentía, era como una gran emoción, combinada con estrés, nerviosismo, felicidad, desesperación, esperanza, y un montón de sentimientos mas.

Era sábado y no iba a ver a Ali o Bella hasta la noche lo cual me estaba estresando necesitaba a alguien que pudiese abrazar.

Ni mi Emmett me podía ver y quería estar con él, poder darle un beso bien grande.

-Rose – dijo mi hermano Jazz entrando a mi cuarto - ¡Feliz cumpleaños hermanita! – dijo dándome un abrazo.

-Tonto hoy ¡también es tu cumpleaños! – dije devolviéndole el abrazo y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Lo sé pero tu sabes que a mi no me gusta mi cumpleaños, prefiero que tu disfrutes el tuyo – mi hermano siempre tan caballeroso, mas desde que papá había muerto.

Lagrimas empezaron caer de mis ojos, esta noche me pondría pestañina transparente, hoy estaba susceptible por lo de mi fiesta.

-Hermanita este no es un día para que llores – me dijo mi adorado hermano mientras me limpiaba la lagrima que se me había salido.

-Si – dije sonriendo.

-Bien yo me voy – dijo mientras me soltaba.

-¿A dónde vas? – se sonrojo un poco.

-Ali me pidió ayuda, dijo que iba a organizar a todo nuestro grupo de amigos y que eso me incluía a mí – me reí un poco – bueno, voy a verla, a nosotros nos arreglaría primero, después iría con Bella, pobrecita en verdad la compadezco, aunque ame a Ali, sé bien que muchas veces se puede pasar de la mano, mas con estas cosas, bueno en fin, tu entiendes – dijo rodando los ojos, yo asentí, mi cuñada no sabia lo afortunada que era de tener a un hombre como Jazz de novio, él era muy especial con ella, pero creo que él también era afortunado de estar con ella, pues como Ali no habían dos, bueno ni modo, creo que ambos eran unos suertudos.

Reí.

-Bien nos vemos esta noche, hermanita, disfruta este día, es tuyo – dijo volviendo a darme un beso en la mejilla antes de darse la vuelta y salir del cuarto, a los pocos segundos oí el rugir del motor.

Me bañe y mi madre entro al cuarto.

-Rose, ¿quieres abrir tu regalo ya? – pregunto entusiasmada.

La verdad quería esperar a esta noche, pero las ansias no me dejaban.

-¿Jazz ya abrió el suyo? – pregunte.

-Si, esta misma mañana –

-Esta bien yo también lo abriré – dije feliz.

Mamá me tendió una caja de tamaño mediana de color negra con un moño rojo, la abrí y ene ya había otra caja mas pequeña de esas en las que te dan joyería, pensé que tal vez seria un collar con aretes para esta noche.

Lo abrí.

-Waw – fue lo único que pude decir cuando vi el llavero de un BMW convertible Z4 - ¿Mamá, me estas molestando? – dije le había pedido que me cambiara mi viejo BMW azul por algún otro carro por meses y ya me había dicho que no muchas veces…no esperaba que me regalara uno, mas uno ultimo modelo –

-Si, así es hija – dijo feliz mientras me daba un abrazo.

-Gracias mamá – hoy definitivamente estaba susceptible pues las lagrimas volvieron a fluir - ¿Qué fue el regalo de Jazz? – pregunte intrigada.

-Le di un… ¿Cómo se llama?...ah si, un Ferrari Scuderia Spider 16M negro – dijo tranquilamente.

-Waw, lo quería desde hace semanas – dije, era, según Jazz, "_El mejor carro creado por el hombre, sobre la faz de la tierra"_, opinión que no compartía, el mío era mejor, mas ahora que yo lo tenia.

-¿Y de que color es el mío? – pregunte.

-Porque no bajas y lo ves tú misma – opino mamá.

Baje las escaleras hasta el primer piso de nuestra mansión, después cruce la puerta y justo en frente de la entrada principal con un moño rosa estaba el auto perfecto, mi Z4 rojo brillaba al poco sol de Forks, pero aun así relucía.

Pegue un grito, no me lo contuve, subí las escaleras en un dos por tres y abrace a mi madre con la mayor fuerza que era capaz de producir.

-Hija creo que ya es hora de que vallamos a la peluquería, después de todo tu cabello no se arreglara solo – dijo sonriendo al ver mi emotividad.

Fuimos al salón de belleza y allí me arreglaron, me moría por ver a mi Emmett.

**JAZZ POV.**

Salí de casa en mi nuevo auto, después de felicitar a mi hermana y me dirigí a la casa de los Cullen.

Ali me esperaba en el porche de la entrada sentada, cuando me vio llegar note como salto hasta la puerta de mi nuevo auto.

-¡Mi Amor! – grito cuando salí del auto, antes de tirarse encima y darme el beso mas apasionado y mas dulce que había recibido en mi vida.

-Chap stick de uva, mi favorito – dije en un momento de respiro antes de que la volviese a besar –

-A los tortolitos que se separen, ¡Si yo no puedo estar con mi Rose ustedes tampoco estarán juntos! – dijo la voz de Emmett desde la ventana del segundo piso.

Ali me soltó sonrosada, me tomo de la mano y me llevo dentro de la casa, allí me dio un beso en la mejilla

– Te amo, feliz cumpleaños – susurro – lindo auto, te lo mereces -

-Gracias – dije dándole uno en su mejilla también – yo te amo mas –

-No yo, no te merezco –

-Estoy en desacuerdo, soy yo quien no te merece –

-No, soy yo, eres más de lo que podría pedir, y merecer –

-¿Que les dije tortolitos?, S-I Y-O N-O P-U-E-D-O E-S-TA-R C-O-N M-I R-O-S-E, U-S-T-E-D-E-S N-O E-S-T-A-R-A-N J-U-N-T-O-S T-A-M-P-O-C-O – dijo enfatizando cada letra, quería con todas mis fuerzas pegarle un puño a Emmett.

-Le estaba dando uno de mis regalos de cumpleaños a Mi Novio – dijo Ali en nuestra defensa haciendo que se notaran las palabras _Mi Novio._

-Bueno entren ya y terminemos con esto, ¿quieren? – dijo Emmett desesperado, mientras se iba escaleras arriba.

-A estado así toda la mañana, solo quiere salir a tu casa a ver a Rose – dijo rodando los ojos – ha sido una travesía tenerlo aquí, hasta ahora, Edward, Jacob y Mike están cansados de intentar distraerlo-

Reí, pobres era más difícil de lo que parecía distraer a Emmett.

-¿Vamos? – pregunte.

-Si – dijo tomando mi mano, yo tome delicadamente su cintura atrayéndola a mí.

**ALI POV.**

Amaba a Jazz y sinceramente él era mucho para mi, era mi hombre ideal, llevábamos dos años de novios y dos y tres meses de habernos conocido, lo había amado cuando lo conocí y lo amaba aun.

-Bien Emm, ya terminamos – dije feliz, ya solo me faltaba mi amado Jazz por arreglar, mis hermanos, Emmett y Edward, deberían de estar agradecidos de que hubiera decidido ayudarlos a arreglarse, bueno a ellos y a su "grupo" que estaba conformado por Jacob y su novia Reneesme, Mike y su novia Tanya, Emmett y Rose, Edward y Jessica, la maldita zorra, y por ultimo Jazz y yo. Todas irían al cumpleaños de Rose aunque desearía que "la querida Jess" no fuese. Bueno lo había prometido a Rose que no le haría nada.

Jazz se sentó en la silla y empecé a arreglarlo, cuando termine con todos ya eran las cinco de la tarde, Bella debía estar esperándome para que la arreglase, y solo faltaban dos horas para que empezase la fiesta de Rose, tenia el tiempo exacto.

-Bien chicos yo ya me tengo que ir – dije guardando lo que había usado con ellos y empacando en una maletita lo que usaría con Bella – ¿Ustedes estarán bien así?, es decir, ¿Con Emm así? – pregunte a los chicos.

-Si no te preocupes – dijo Edward – iremos Jacob, Emmett y yo en mi auto a recoger a Nessie (Reneesme), y creo que nos ira bastante bien – dijo, me sorprendí.

-¿¡Y Jessica!? – dije

-Ella caerá mas tarde – dijo tranquilamente.

-Okay – dije maldiciendo mentalmente – los veré luego.

Salí a casa de Bella.

La organicé en el tiempo exacto, y quedo fantástica, ella siempre decía que era fea, pero no era cierto, era una de las chicas mas hermosas que conocía, no solo exteriormente también interiormente, aunque si se lo decía no me lo creería así que me guarde mi pensamiento, solo faltaba un cuarto de hora para las siete, salimos de allí para el salón donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta.


	5. Perdon a tods Uds

**Lo siento mi pc es lento y bobo igual que la dueña, yo, así que no pude poner los vestidos ahí…están en mi perfil, están los de Bella y Alice y de una ves si quieren ver los vestidos que usara Rose en su fiesta ahí están también….gracias por la paciencia…**

**Gracias a todas las que han leido mi historia y espero que la sigan leyendo!!!!**

**Si tienen alguna duda o algo que quieran preguntarme solo haganlo que estan en confianza... :P**

**_Reviews..._**


	6. ¿Edward?

**BELLA POV.**

Estaba bastante nerviosa por esta fiesta, ciertamente yo no era exactamente un apersona de fiestas pero no le amargaría la noche a Rose, así que respire hondo cuando oí el timbre de mi casa sonar, era Ali, puse mi sonrisa mas verdadera mientras que me repetía mental mente _hoy pasare muy bien, me gustan las fiestas,_ volví a tomar un bocado de aire y abrí la puerta.

-Hola Ali – dije sonriente -¿muy emocionada? –

-Demasiado, no sabes todo lo que pensé este día, no me imagino como será cuando yo cumpla 18 también…no me lo creeré – reí – bien será mejor que comencemos – dijo ahora seria mientras me tomaba de la mano y me subía a mi cuarto, en un dos por tres había redecorado mi cuarto como un verdadero salón d belleza privado.

Llevábamos ya mas de una hora en las mismas, primero me hizo pedicura y después manicura, después siguió con cabello, no sé que le habrá hecho, y ahora estaba con mi rostro.

-¡Bella que envidia! – exclamo Ali.

-¿Qué paso? – pregunte, sinceramente no sabia de que hablaba.

-¡Tienes unas pestañas enormes y divinas!, ¡no es justo! – me reí.

-Ali, ¿Quién nos va a llevar? –

-Yo por supuesto – dijo ella feliz.

-¿En el Porsche? –

-Sí, en _Mi _Porsche – enfatizo la palabra _MI._

Reí.

-¿Y Emmett?, ¿Vamos a ir a recogerlo? – pregunté.

-No lo lleva Edward –

-¿Edward?, ¿en nuevo en "_el grupo_"? – "El Grupo", por así decirlo era un grupo de chicos, entre ellos estaban Jazz y Emm, Rose y Ali muy lindas para ayudarme a distinguirlos les pusieron ese apodo, en ellos también estaban Jacob, Mike y sus novias, Reneesme y Tanya, a ellas no las conocía también estaban dos nuevos chicos, solo a los chicos había salido con ellos un por de veces, pero nunca había escuchado de Edward, debía de ser nuevo en el instituto **(n/a: Ben, Ángela, Reneesme, Tanya, Edward, Jessica, Emmett, Jacob, Mike y Jasper están en un juntos en un instituto distinto al de Rose, Ali y Bella, aclaro)(n/a: Ben y Ángela van a aparecer después pero los pongo de una vez).**

-Sí, pero no es nuevo, es mas es mi hermano, Bella –

-Hermano, ¿¡Ali, tienes mas hermanos además de Emmett!? – dije impactada.

-Sí, ¿nunca te lo dije? - dijo sin poner mucha atención al tono de mi voz.

-¿Que te hace pensar que si?, ¿el tono de mi vos? No mas bien debe haber sido el casi grito que pego – dije sarcásticamente, lo que hizo que Ali se riera un poco mas -

-Es mi mellizo – dijo sencillamente Ali.

-¿¡Que!? – dije ahora mas sorprendida, ¿Cómo era que Ali tenia un mellizo del que no sabia su existencia ni siquiera un año después de haber conocido a Ali?.

Ella volvió a reír.

-Bella puedes dejar de moverte para que no te dañe el maquillaje por favor – dijo.

-Esta bien – respire hondo – ¿lo conozco?, sinceramente no lo recuerdo – dije apenada.

-Mm... No siempre que vas a casa el esta con Jess, es su novia hoy la conocerás. – dijo Jess como si le diera malestar en el estomago, eso me asusto de Ali.

-¿No te agrada Jess? – pregunte

-Ni cinco –

-¿Porque? – pregunte era extraño que a Ali no le agradase alguien.

-Es que es una perra – dijo frustrada – mi hermano la trata como a una diosa y ella lo hace sufrir mucho, le echa la culpa de todo lo malo que le pasa y siempre lo trata como si no importara – respiro hondo intentando componerse, Alice no era de las personas que se ponían bravas fácilmente, a excepción de cuando no dejaba que me comparar algo de ropa o cuando no quería que me llevara de compras, pero cuando era brava había que tenerle miedo, mucho miedo – mi hermano no se merece eso, él siempre piensa en lo mejor para ella, ella es muy afortunada ciertamente – dijo Ali final, ella debía ser mala para que a Ali no le agradara, a ella le agradaba todo el mundo, siempre me hacia recordar el como nos conocimos, ella era muy abierta a las personas nuevas, sin importar nada de ellas – Bella tampoco voy a tener que echarte rubor, tu tienes uno natural – dijo con una risa lo cual hizo que me sonrojara – ¿ves? aparece fácilmente – dijo mientras volvía a reír, esta vez reí con ella, nos quedamos calladas, no quería que Ali se demorara mas con mi maquillaje.

Me quede imaginando al mellizo de Ali, Edward, lo imaginaba no muy alto, de altura promedio, no tan bajo como Ali ya que Emmett era alto, así que junté las alturas, debía de tener demás que el mismo cabello negro y brillante de Ali, sus mismos ojos de azul cielo, su mismo hiperactividad, esperaba que no fuese un compulsivo por las compras como Ali, eso si que me daría mucho miedo.

-Lista – dijo Ali después de varios segundos.

-Ali, ¿tu hermano va a bailar el vals con Rose?

-Si, así es – reí, no me imaginaba esa escena, aunque debía de ser bien linda y romántica con Emmett mientras bailaba con Rosalie, hacían una muy linda pareja.

-¿Vamos? – pregunto ayudándome a pararme, después de todo no sabía usar tacones y menos altos.

Bajamos las escaleras de mi casa, gracias a Dios Charlie, mi padre, no estaba, salimos, Alice me llevaría en su porsche amarillo, regalo por sus dulces dieciséis.

-Sube con cuidado, y recuerda siempre mira al frente, que no se note que es la primera vez que estas en tacones altos – lo dijo en tono de burla.

-Hay Ali, yo primero que todo no usa tacones por mi seguridad y la de quienes me rodean – ella se echó a reír mientras asentía lo que hizo que me sonrojara – y además no es mi culpa que tu tengas que ponerte tacones para ser un poco más alta, duendecita – esta vez me pego un pequeño puño en el brazo, en burla.

Nos subimos al carro y en cuestión de minutos estábamos frente al lugar en el que se llevaría a cabo la fiesta, inmediatamente Ali empezó a buscar a Jazz, lo encontró por la entrada principal e inmediatamente se fue corriendo a él, yo la seguí pero más despacio pues Jasper estaba por una parte con lodo y yo mas mal equilibrio, mas lodo, mas tacones altos era igual a un desastre, llegue unos segundos después intentando no caerme.

-Amor ¿porque escogiste los tacones más altos para Bella? – dijo amablemente Jazz, mientras yo me apoyaba en el hombro de la duendecilla.

-Es que eran los que mejor le quedaban – dijo Ali, inocentemente.

-¡Hola Bella! – dijo Emmett mientras me cargaba en un abrazo.

-Emm, no me dejas respirar – dije poniéndome azul.

-Emm, hermanito bájala que le vas a arrugar el vestido, y le vas a sacar el maquillaje – Dijo Ali.

-Lo siento Bella – dijo mientras me ponía en el suelo, mis zapatos me estaban matando, eran muy altos y me estaban haciendo sufrir, además era muy difícil ponerme en pie.

Vi que Ali le pego a Emm y después se fue de su lado, camino, más bien corrió, y agarro a alguien por el cuello, no sabía cuál era su emoción, ya había saludado a Jasper, además él estaba a mi lado, ¡Claro! Le preguntaría a Jazz.

-Emm…¿Jazz? – dije tocándole un poco el brazo.

-¿Ah?, si Bella, dime –

-¿Qué le paso a Ali? – dije intentando sonar poco interesada.

-Fue a saludar a Edward, le está diciendo lo bien que escogió el traje que le escogió y está intentando arreglarle el cabello – dijo con una risa.

-¿Edward? – Dije aun poco familiarizada con el nombre, después de todo no todos los días te cuentan que una de tus mejores amigas por un año tiene un hermano que no sabias ni que existía - ¿ese es el hermano de Ali y Emm?, ¿verdad? –

-Sí, ese es, ¿lo conoces? – dije de seguro notando como lo había preguntado.

-No, de hecho apenas supe que existía desde hace unas horas – dije sonriendo, él se rió.

-¿De qué hablan chicos? – dijo la voz de Ali mientras traía a alguien arrastrado del brazo, conocería al hermano, el otro, de Ali, quería saber si mis ideas mentales de cómo era estaban en la dirección correcta.

-Bella, necesito tu ayuda para que arreglemos el pelo de mi hermano – dijo Ali riéndose.

Era el momento de la verdad.

Ciertamente era hermoso como Ali y Emm, bueno tal vez más hermoso que ellos, sus ojos eran verdes y profundos, ni la esmeralda más hermosa se podría comparar a ese color tan perfecto, su tez pálida igual a la de Ali y Emm, que era un poco más clara que la mía, y su cabello, desarreglado y con un color cobrizo, hermoso, pero si estaba desordenado, ya veía porque Ali necesitaba mi ayuda, pensándolo bien, ¡Ali necesitando mi ayuda para arreglar algo! La mire escéptica.

-¿Qué? – pregunto al ver mi expresión.

-Me estas pidiendo ayuda para algo de moda, vestimenta y organización – dije y todos rieron, incluido él.

-Es que tu eres mas alta que yo, inclusive con tacones y pues te queda más fácil organizar su pelo – dijo riendo – bueno, ¿me vas a ayudar o no? –

Se alejo de su hermano y fue y me agarro el brazo y me llevo frente a Edward, era alto, más que yo.

-Bien, ¿Qué quieres que haga? – pregunte apenada.

-Arréglale el cabello como te organizas ti los tuyos cuando te los alisó – me sonroje.

Él se agacho un poco para que me quedase más fácil arreglárselo.

Empecé a recorrer su cabello con mi mano, tirando sus cabellos hacia atrás, su cabello era ligero y muy suave.

-¿Listo? – pregunte mirando a Ali.

-Si, así está bien – dijo mirando desde distintos ángulos – ahh, y por cierto Edward, ella es Bella, y Bella, él pues Edward-

-Un gusto – dijo sonriéndome torcidamente – Al fin conozco a la famosa Bella, dijo mirando a Ali con una sonrisa.

Un momento, ¡FAMOSA!

-¿¡Famosa!? – tuve que preguntar algo alarmada.

-Sí es que Ali habla mucho de ti, dice que ya tiene en quien probar ropa, que eres su modelo preferida -

Mire a Ali con una mirada asesina y ella se alzó de hombros y él se rio.

-Tranquila no fue tan grave – dijo él al ver miro rostro.

Todos se rieron cuando yo suspire aliviada.


	7. Bella

**EDWARDPOV.**

Hoy conocería a la famosa Bella Swan, recordaba hacia unos meses que Ali había estado re emocionada porque había una chica nueva en su instituto, en fin después de que la había conocido hablaba mucho de ella, quería saber que era lo que tenia esta Bella que le parecía tan especial.

-¿Y ustedes se conocen entonces? – dijo Jacob después de que le explicaron porque todos se reían, cosa que también le causo risa a él y a Nessie.

-De toda la vida – dije sarcásticamente – no vez que confianza tiene para las bromas conmigo – todos rieron y vi como Bella se sonrojaba, se veía bien, a decir verdad era muy hermosa, _Dios Edward deja de repetirte eso, ¡TU-TIENES-NOVIA!_, novia, repetí internamente.

-Entremos que ya va a empezar – dijo Jazz mientras miraba su reloj, vi como Emmett estaba estresado, había pasado todo el día sin poder ver a Rose y ahora le tocaría bailar el vals con ella.

-Tranquilo hermano, has practicado mucho, te salda muy bien – le dije intentando darle confianza.

Entramos y nos sentamos Jacob, Nessie, Emmett y yo en una mesa alejada en una esquina, después vino Jazz y se sentó con nosotros.

-¿y Ali?, ¿ya te dejo? – dijo Emm y todos se rieron.

-No – dijo Jazz riendo – está intentando convencer a Bella de que no nos importa que se siente con nosotros, Bella dice que le da pena y que debe de ser muy incomodo para nosotros pues ella es muy mala conversadora, no es cierta esa parte, es buena conversadora solamente hay que darle un buen tema, y me fui pues Ali ya la estaba amenazando –

-¿Con que? – pregunto Emm.

-Compras – dijo Jazz riéndose.

-La compadezco – dijimos Emm y yo al mismo tiempo, ya nos había tocado ir de compras varias veces con mi hermana y sabíamos que no era exactamente una experiencia que uno quiera repetir, mas le valía a Bella rendirse pronto o su amenaza crecería.

-Hola chicos – dijo la el chillante gritito de mi hermana detrás de nosotros, se sentó al lado de Jasper y le indico con la cabeza a Bella que se hiciera en la silla que estaba al lado mío.

-¿Cómo termino siendo el castigo? – pregunto Emm.

-¿Castigo?, ¿Cuál? – dijo inocentemente mi hermana, Bella la miro asesinamente.

-Iremos a comprar ropa este mañana, todo el día y ella va a buscar mi vestido para su fiesta y Rose me va a arreglar – dijo Bella con un poco de sufrimiento en su voz.

-Te compadezco – le susurre para que solo ella pudiese escucharme.

-Gracias – dijo pasito también – y lo siento por lo de afuera pero no fui capaz de contenerme a decir eso, no fue mi intención, es que hay veces solo soy impulsiva.

-Tranquila – dije sonriéndole – te entiendo muchas veces yo también soy impulsivo – una sonrisa apareció de sus labios y eso me hizo feliz_, ¿¡Qué estoy diciendo!?, ¡yo tengo novia!_

-Ey ustedes dos ¿que tanto se secretean ahí? – dijo Emm en un tono burlón.

-No yo – decidí usar algo de lo que había dicho fuera de la fiesta – aquí hablando con mi amiga de toda la vida –

-¿Entonces si se conocían? – pregunto confundido Emm.

-Emm, Edward está molestando – dijo Ali riendo.

-¿Saben?, realmente parece que se conocieran de toda la vida – dijo Jazz.

-Claro, desde la infancia – dijo Bella siguiéndome el juego.

-Jazzy creo que lo mejor es que dejemos de decirles esas cosas para que dejen de ser tan sarcásticos – dijo Ali.

-Hijo – oímos la voz de Mónica, la madre de Jasper y Rosalie – ya es hora del vals, Emmett, querido, eso también es para ti, y para el resto de ustedes porque no se acercan a la pista de baile así lo ven mejor – dijo mirándonos al resto.

Todos nos paramos mientras que Jasper y Emmett se iban con Mónica.

Todos nos acercamos a la pista de baile, pero vi como Bella se demoraba así que me acerque a ella.

-¿No piensas ver el vals? – pregunte.

-No, no es eso, sino que estos tacones son muy altos y si me muevo muy rápido lo más posible es que me caiga.

-¿Te ayudo? – pregunte.

-Me da pena – dijo mientras se sonrojaba.

-Tranquila – dije mientras le daba mi mano.

Tomo mi mano, estaba cálida y suave, respire profundamente y la ayude a que nos acercáramos al resto, en ese momento soltó mi mano, estaba sonrojada otra vez.

-Gracias – dijo pacito, asentí y ambos dirigimos nuestras miradas a la pista de baile.

Aun podía sentir ese calor de la mano de Bella en la mía.

El vals empezó, primero bailo con Jazz en representación de su padre, y después con Emmett, hacían muy buena pareja y mi hermano era muy afortunado de encontrar a alguien como Rosalie.

Tenían muchos gustos en común, el principal de todos los carros, y ciertamente nunca pensé que Emmett podría encontrar a alguien que lo soportase, a él y a sus bromas.

Después de eso vinieron fotos, las benditas fotos.

-Edward ven – dijo Ali - hazte al lado de Bella – ordeno.

Me pare a su lado y tomaron varias fotos, en ellas quedamos, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jacob, Nessie, Bella y yo.

Después de eso Bella, Ali y Nessie se pusieron hablar con Rose.

Después nos pidieron que nos alejáramos de la pista de baile, detrás de unas escaleras apareció la madre de Rose con un ramo de rosas rojas y rosadas, se acerco a la punta de la pista donde estaba Rose y le entrego las rosas.

-Rose, mi pequeña – empezó Mónica – este día es tan especial para mí como lo es para tu hermano y para ti, y sobre todo para todas estas personas que están aquí reunidas con nosotras – dijo un hermoso discurso en el que las mitad de, si no fueron todas, las mujeres de la fiesta terminaron llorando.

-Bella, ven tenemos que ir al baño antes de que se nos termine de dañar el maquillaje –

-¿Y cómo piensas arreglarlo?, aquí no tienes todas esas cosas – dije Bella feliz.

-De hecho, tengo lo necesario en el bolso – dijo mientras arrastraba, literalmente, a Bella hasta el baño, pobre chica, de verdad la compadecía, sabía lo que era capaz de hacer mi hermana y no era nada agradable.

**ROSEPOV.**

Este había sido el día mas maravilloso de mi vida, primero el regalo perfecto, después mi fiesta, después poder bailar con Jazz, mi mejor amigo, mi hermano, después con el amor de mi vida, y ahora poder compartir con él y con todas las personas que me quieren y a quienes quieren mi cumpleaños, esta noche definitivamente seria irremplazable, sería mi noche perfecta.

-Rose, déjame ayudarte con eso – dijo Ali, después de todo después de las palabras de mi madre todas las chicas de la fiesta terminamos en los tocadores para arreglarnos el maquillaje, cortesía de Alice la duendecilla malévola Cullen, y ciertamente no sé como lo logro pero en menos de 15 minutos ya tenía a todas las chicas de la fiesta, incluyéndome, como recién salidas de la peluquería.

-¡Ali! – Dije sorprendida al ver el numero de chicas que salían del tocador - ¿Cómo lo lograste? ¡Y tan rápido! –

-Es un don con el que nací – dijo orgullosa – ahora no te muevas solo falta una línea y… ¡listo! – dijo alejándose un poco y pasándome un espejo – como nueva, ¿no?

-¡Ali!, eres impresionante – dije mientras la abrazaba – ¡eres la mejor cuñada que Jazz a podido darme! – ella rio.

-Bueno tu tampoco te quedas atrás, eres la única que pone en su lugar a el loco de Emmett -dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Ambas reímos.

-Bien, vamos con los demás, ¿te parece? – dije poniendo el espejo en una mesita.

-Sí, claro –

-¡espera! – Dije mientras ponía una mano en su pecho para que no saliera del tocador - ¿y Bella? – ahora sí que estaba asustada, podía haberse caído, o peor.

-Está en la mesa con los chicos –

-Ahh… ¡espera! – Volví a ponerle la mano en el pecho, para volver a tenerla, esta vez sí que estaba sorprendida – ¿los chicos?, ¿nuestros chicos? – Ali asintió y se encogió de hombros, eso sí que era extraño, la Bella que yo conocía era muy tímida y penosa, ¿sería que Ali había encontrado una muñeca parecida y había decidido remplazar a nuestra Bella por una de sus compras?, ciertamente era una posibilidad para tener en cuenta, con Ali uno nunca sabia que esperar.

Nos acercamos a la mesa que ellos habían escogido, una alejada del resto, allí estaban Emm y Jazz hablando de algo sobre el nuevo carro de Jazz, Nessie y Jake, pues en lo suyo, daban ganas de interrumpirlos, y Bella y Edward hablando, ¡esperen!, ¡Edward y Bella hablando!, ¿Dios seguía dormida?, esto debía de ser un sueño.

Por más que adore a mi cuñado sabia que él era, no tímido, más bien reservado, y no era de esas personas que hablaba abiertamente con los demás, normalmente era muy, pero muy callado, y pues Bella no se quedaba atrás, ella a demás de ser muy tímida también era muy reservada, aunque sabía mucho de muchísimas cosas normalmente solo hablaba cuando el tema le interesaba.

Fui y le di un beso a Emm y Ali corrió al lado de Jazz y se sento en su regazo.

-¿De qué hablan ese par? – le pregunte a mi hermanito mientras me sentaba en el regazo de mi novio.

-Después de que Bella volviera del baño nosotros estábamos hablando del vals y Bella dijo algo con un señor un tal Debussy y desde ese momento ese par no ha dejado de hablar –

-Debussy es el compositor favorito de Edward – dijo Ali.

-Y el de Bella – dije yo.

Ali y yo nos paramos y acercamos unas sillas al lado de nuestros novios.

-Rose, ¿no te parece que Edward se ve muy cómodo con Bella? – me pregunto algo extrañada Ali.

-Sí, así es – dije.

-Pensándolo bien, tienen mucho en común -

Ali asintió.

-¿De qué hablan? – pregunto, grito, Emm a Edward y Bella.

-Edward volteo la cabeza.

-Discutimos sobre Shakespeare –

-¿Qué banda es esa? – dijo Emm, mi novio no era la persona que más sabia de cultura general, pero igual lo quería.

-Shakespeare – dijo Bella riendo – no es una banda, es un escritor – Edward se tapaba la boca para no reír.

Abrace a mi Emm y le di un besito en la mejilla, el cogió mi cara en sus manos y acerco sus labios a los míos, nos dimos un corto y tierno beso.

Pasaron los platos para las comidas, de entrada fueron muelas de cangrejo, amenace a Emm con que si empezaba alguna guerra de comida su querido Jeep no volvería a la vida, después comimos una carne y por último era la torta de mis 18, Jess, Mike, Ángela, Tanya y Ben aun no llegaban, llegaron justo para el pastel.

**

* * *

**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews, perdon si me demoro lo siento....**

**_Su._**


	8. Iniciativa

**ALICE POV.**

-Hola mi Eddy – dijo Jessica mientras se le tiraba encima, él estaba comiendo. Edward si que odiaba ese tipo de apodos.

-¿My Eddy porque no me saludas? –

-Jess, estoy comiendo –

-¿Es que ya no me quieres?, si eso debe ser, ya no me quieres – dijo la tonta esa mientras se iba.

-¿Ella es tu novia? – pregunto Bella algo aterrada.

-Si – dijo mi hermano mientras terminaba de comer.

-¿Y se va a poner brava mucho tiempo? –

-No, creo – dijo mi hermanito dando otro mordisco a la carne –

-Hola Ed, hermano – dijo una voz desde atrás. Porque todo el mundo ama llamar a mi hermano como no le gusta, solamente Emmett y yo tenemos derecho a llamarlo de ese modo, solo nosotros tenemos derecho a molestarlo, bueno nosotros, papá, mamá, mi Jazzy lindo y Rose, y ahora Bella, aunque Bella no es el tipo de persona que molesta de esa manera a las personas, ella siempre era tan inocente y buena con todos, hay veces que en verdad creía que Bella se hacia la tonta, pero ciertamente es una persona excesivamente despistada.

-Hola Mike – dijo Edward chocando la mano con otro chico.

-¿Quién es ella? –

-Ah, - dijo mirando a Bella – ella es una de las mejores amigas de mi hermana, Bella –

-Hola – dijo la suave voz de Bella algo sonrojada.

-Hola – dijo "seductoramente" Mike Newton, este era otro amigo de Edward que no me gustaba.

-Mike, vienes porfa – dijo la voz de Tanya, su novia, ella sí que era una chica linda, no como la Stanley esa, tenía el cabello rubio rojizo y unos ojos azules, no tan lindos como los míos, pero si eran aceptables, era alta, con piel pálida y buen cuerpo a decir verdad.

-Nos vemos después….Bella – eso sí que sonó feo, creo que Bella no noto que el chico le coqueteaba, eso sí que era gracioso.

-¿Ella también es su novia? – pregunto Bella con un poco de gracias cuando el chico se había ido.

-Si, así es, esos son Mike Newton y Tanya Denali son novios, los del lado son Ben y Ángela, ellos también son novios – dijo Edward mientras los señalaba discretamente con la mano – Ángela es nueva aquí, ellos dos llevan pocos meses pero se quieren mucho, Ángela va a esperar unas semanas para empezar instituto – termino de explicar Edward.

-Ya veo, ¿A dónde se va a inscribir? – pregunto Bella.

-No lo sé – respondió mi hermano alzándose de hombros.

-¿Y todos ustedes tienen novias? - mi hermano lo pensó por unos instantes.

-Si, al parecer si – se volvió a encoger de hombros - ¿Y tú?, ¿tienes novio? –

-No – dijo Bella antes de tomar un poco de su agua.

-Pero debes de tener muchos pretendientes – Bella también lo pensó.

-No, de hecho creo que no le gusto a nadie – dijo sonriéndole a mi hermano, que tenía el ceño fruncido.

-¿Por qué dices eso? –

-¿Lo de que no creo que le guste a nadie? – Edward asintió – Es que ciertamente soy una persona bastante aburrida, no soy de esas capaces de entablar una conversación, no naci con eso que Ali llama "comunicación femenina", bueno naci sin eso y sin "el sexto sentido para la moda" – Bella rio, y Edward la acompaño.

-A mi no me parece – comento mi hermano – he hablado bastante bueno contigo –

-Gracias – nunca me cansaría de ver a Bella sonrojarse, ¡era tan divertido!

-Ali, mi vida – me dijo mi amado Jazz al oído - ¿Qué tanto les miras a Edward y a Bella? –

-¿No crees que harían muy linda pareja? – mi amorcito lo pensó por unos minutos – después de todo tienen mucho en común, por ejemplo – pensé y dije lo más obvio – yo los arreglo, visto y peino – Jazz rio.

-Sí, tienes razón – por eso lo amaba, para él yo siempre tenía la razón – y a ambos les encanta la música y clásica –

-Vez tengo razón, la música, también la lectura, lo independientemente dependientes que son, el chocolate – me reí.

-Ambos lo aman como yo te amo a ti – me susurro mi Jazz a mi oído, me voltee para encontrarme con sus labios, dulces y cálidos como siempre.

Nos besamos por varios minutos y nos separamos, él aun me abrazaba.

-Creo que los deberíamos juntar – le dije mientras veía como Edward y Bella seguían conversando.

-Pero y Jess – dijo Jazz siempre tan atento como siempre, pero yo no.

-Vamos, tú también has visto como lo trata, y ambos sabemos que mi hermano no se merece eso –

-Bueno en eso si tienes mucha razón – suspiro hondo – Pero mi Ali, tú no puedes mandar en el corazón de Edward, tú no eres un cupido para decidir con quién se queda él – olviden lo que dije de que siempre me apoyaba, claro que si yo podía hacer que esos dos se amaran, y si Jazz no me ayudaba sabia que Rose me apoyaría.

-Si, tienes razón – tenía que aparentar.

-Bueno – Jazz se paro - ¿desea bailar la señorita? – me pregunto haciéndome una reverencia mientras me ofrecía su mano derecha, mi amado Jazzy siempre tan caballeroso.

Le cogí la mano y le seguí el juego.

-Sera un placer noble caballero – reímos y nos fuimos a la pista de baile donde ya había varias parejas.


	9. Ben y Angela

**BELLA POV.**

Edward y yo llevábamos hablando toda la fiesta, era un chico bastante agradable, nada que ver con lo que había imaginado que sería siendo hermano de Ali.

-Hola Edward – dijo una voz desde atrás mío.

-Hola Ben, ¿ella es Ángela? – pregunto Edward.

El chico Ben se sentó con la chica en una silla al otro lado de Edward.

-Si así es, ¿y ella?, ¿Quién es? –

-Su nombre es Bella – dijo Edward con un gento de la mano.

-Hola – sonreí y me sonroje.

-Hola Bella – dijo él chico sonriendo – mire ella es Ángela – señalo a la chica detrás de él.

-Hola Bella – dijo Ángela.

-Hola Ángela- dijo sonriéndole.

Ben y Ángela empezaron a charlas y Edward y yo seguimos discutiendo gustos literarios.

-¿Ustedes son muy amigos no? – dijo Ángela.

-Si de toda la vida, desde chiquiticos – dije y ambos, Edward y yo nos reímos recordando lo que había pasado afuera.

-Es mentira, nos acabamos de conocer, Bella es una de las mejores amigas de Ali, mi hermana – explico Edward para Ángela – y afuera nos estuvieron diciendo algo parecido -

-¿y Ángela, donde estudias? –

-Pues en una semana entro al ITF (Instituto Twilight Femenino) –

-¿En serio?, ahí estudio yo, te va a ir muy bien –

-¿Si?, ciertamente es que tengo mucho miedo –

-No te preocupes, espero que te toque en mi salón. – mire a Ben – Ben, ¿tu estudias con los otros chicos? –

-Sí, yo estudio con Edward, Jessica, Jake, Nessie, Mike, Tanya, Emmett y Jasper, en IAT (Instituto Académico Twilight) **(n/a: Perdón por los nombres de los institutos son muy tontos)** –

-Waw, son muchos – reí.

La conversación se agrando y todos empezamos a hablar.

-Voy al baño – dijo Ángela.

-Yo te acompaño – me ofrecí y ambas fuimos a los tocadores.

Ángela era una compañía agradable, era una gran chica y además de eso era callada, perfecto yo no era la mejor persona con la que alguien podría toparse para hablar era bastante tímida así que se me hacia mal.

-Auch – dije cuando llegamos al baño.

-¿Qué te pasa, Bella? –

-Nada, no te preocupes es solo que mis tacones están muy altos –

-Espérame entonces un momento y volvamos a la mesa para que te los puedas quitar, ¿te parece? –

-Claro –

Ángela entro al baño y salió.

-¿Lista? – pregunte.

-Si, claro –

Salimos del baño y volvimos a la mesa, en la silla en la que yo había estado sentada ahora estaba… ¿Jessica?, si creo que ese era su nombre, besándose con Edward, Dios esto sí que era penoso, así que me senté en la que estaba al lado de ella.

En ese momento ellos se separaron y yo me sonroje, creo que había interrumpido algo, porque la chica Jessica me miro como para matar a perros y gatos.

-Bella, quitémonos los zapatos y déjemelos bajo la mesa, ¿te parece? –

-Si claro – dije feliz de poder salirme de esos zapatos, me pare y me empecé a desamarrar los zapatos, no sé porque pero sentía la mirada de furia de alguien en mi espalda, debía de ser solo cosa mía.

Me logre salir del primero de mis zapatos, valla sí que eran altos.

-¡BELLA! – Grito la voz de Ali, no pude reaccionar, había sonado tan fuerte, y tan repentino y mi equilibrio no ayudo en nada, me empecé a tambalear hacia el lado donde estaba Jessica, pero la silla en la que estaba Jessica estaba corrida, ¡Oh Dios creo que caería al piso!

Vaya Rose había hecho un muy buen trabajo decorando el lugar, era eso o estaba muerta, pues que yo recuerde los pisos no son tan, tan cómodos, o tienen esa tela, ni te dan descargas eléctricas, ¡un momento!, esto no es el piso, el piso que yo había visto tenía un color blanco no era negro, no olía tan bien, si definitivamente estaba muerta, pero si eso era negro quería decir que no era el cielo, ¡era el infiero!

-¿Bella, estas bien? – esa debe de ser la voz del demonio mismo, por eso sonaba tan bien – Bella, ¿te aporreaste? – Un momento, esa no era la voz de un demonio, era la voz de Edward, ¡EDWARD!, ¡Dios no puede ser!

-Emm…si – dije intentando apoyarme – perdón ¡qué pena!, no fue mi intención, es solo que…es solo… lo siento mucho, por favor, te juro que no era mi intención – en ese momento me percate de una maldita risita que venía desde mi espalda –

-Solo a Bella le puede pasar algo así – dijo la voz de Jazz, pero de él no era esa risita.

-Lo siento Bella – dijo la voz de la culpable aun riendo – lo siento Edward, no fui mi intención, olvide el mal equilibrio de Bella, además de que ese tacón es el más altos que le he puesto hasta ahora, no pensé que se iba a caer, le iba a decir que no se los quitara por ahora, pero… - paro después de ver que me volvía a ella con furia – sabes que quítatelos tranquila…yo ehh… yo… -

-Mary Alice Brandon Cullen –

-Futura de Hale – dijo corrigiéndome mientras tragaba saliva.

-Hermanita, creo que Bella te matara por eso – dijo Emm.

-¿Jazzy? – dijo la muy asustada voz de Ali.

-Bella, no fue la intención de Alice, ella solo quería que te vieras bien por el res… - lo calle.

-Mary Alice Brandon Cullen futra de Hale, estas en problemas –

Después de varias amenazas logre hacer sufrir a Alice por lo que me había hecho, mejor dicho, como supuestamente mañana tendría que ir de compras con ella llegue al acuerdo de que no tendría, ni mañana ni en una semana más, era todo un record y fue lo único que podría conseguir así que decidí dejarlo así mientras aun ganaba algo.

-Jessica, Edward, de verdad lo siento – esa fue la otra parte del trato, Alice debía de disculparse con Jessica y Edward hasta que Edward la perdonara, fue divertido ver cómo le pedía perdón, y para mi pues me pude quitar los zapatos.

Bien ya eran las cuatro de la madrugada, media hora más y esto acabaría y yo me habría podido ir sin haber bailado con nadie, esta sí que había sido mi noche, lo mejor es que creo que Ali no había notado que no había bailado con nadie así que no había tenido que sufrir de sus regaños, ella sabía que yo no bailaba por lo de mi equilibrio, pero también sabía que si alguien me pedía bailar con el yo no era capaz de decir que no pues era de mala educación decir que no. Jessica, Tanya y Mike se habían ido hace rato yo me había quedado por un rato sola en la mesa, eso o hablaba con Ángela y Ben, eran unos grandes chicos, bastante queridos.


	10. Inicio del plan

**ALICE POV.**

Bella juraba que yo no había notado que no había bailado en toda la noche, lo que ella no sabia era que primero que todo, si lo había notado y segundo no le había dicho nada porque necesitaba de la ayuda de Rose.

-Bien Ali, aquí estoy, ¿para qué me necesitabas? – dijo Rose entrando a los tocadores.

-Hay que juntar a Bella y a Edward –

-¿Pero y Jessica?-

-Vamos Rose, tu sabes tan bien como yo que ella es muy mala con mi hermano, que no tienen nada en común y que siempre le hace sufrir –

-Sí, pero también sé que él la ama –

-Eso es solo porque ella nunca deja que él conozca a nadie nuevo, le da miedo que le quiten su "trofeíto" – que más se iba a pedir de una porrista más que querer estar con el capitán de Fútbol (Soccer) y básquetbol.

-Bueno eso parece muchas veces –

-Rose yo sé que tu entiendes porque no me gusta Jessica, acéptalo –

-Bueno si lo acepto, y a mí tampoco me agrada eso de ella –

-Entonces… ¿me vas a ayudar? – pregunte.

-Está bien, ¿Cuál es el plan? – por eso la amaba, siempre estaba dispuesta a seguir mis locuras.

-Que Edward baile con Bella –

-Pero eso es muy fácil –

-No tanto recuerda que Bella no baila, además debemos escoger una buena canción, lenta y larga –

-Listo, hablare con el Dj, ¿tu le dices a Edward? –

-Dale –

-¿Pero y si Edward no acepta? –

-Hare que acepte como que me llamo Mary Alice Brandon Cullen - dije orgullosa de mi nombre, nadie me detendría, haría que esos dos se juntaran, pasase lo que pasase.

-Está bien – dijo Rose mientras iba a hablar con el Dj .

-¿Edward? – dije dulcemente.

-Ali, ya te dije que te perdonaba –

-No venia por eso –

-¿Qué rompiste esta vez? – me miro escéptico.

-Que mala fe me tienes – me reí y el también – quería saber si solo habías bailado con Jessica esta noche–

-Si, así es –

-Mm… -

-¿A qué viene la pregunta? – dijo.

-No nada –

-Oye por cierto, ¿Bella no baila? –

-¿Porque lo preguntas? –

-Es que la he visto ahí sentada toda la noche – reí, mi hermano era muy perceptivo, bueno no tanto como yo pero si.

-Es que le da pena bailar, dice que no sabe, lo que pasa es que tiene mal equilibrio –

-Sí, creo que eso ya lo note – dijo riendo.

-¿Y…? –

-¿Y? –

-¿Por qué no la sacas a bailar? –

-¿Crees que acepte después que me acabas de contar que no se cree buena bailarían? –

-Es que "la educaron muy bien" y le enseñaron no rechazar una invitación que porque seria descortés – ambos reímos.

-Me suena a que fue Esme – comento.

-Casi – reí.

**EDWARD POV.**

Me acerque a donde estaba Bella.

-¿Te gustaría bailar? – pregunte.

-Emm… -dudo por un instante antes de sonrojarse, se veía muy bonita al sonrojarse – es que no sé bailar y te puedo pisar –

-No importa – le di un guiño – yo cuidare de mis pies y de los tuyos – sin esperar respuesta la cogí de la mano y la lleve a la pista de baile – vas a ver que te va a ir bien, cierra los ojos así es más fácil – los cerro, una nueva canción empezó a sonar, _(Before Is Too Late (acústica) _de_ Goo Goo Dolls)_.

-_And hold on before it's too late, __until we leave this behind don't fall just be who you are it's all that we need in our lives…-_ canto Bella a mi oído, que era donde quedaba su cabeza, si era mas alto que ella, y eso que en este memento estaba en los tacones que Ali le había dado.

-Bella – dije muy cerca a su oído – tienes una voz muy bonita – sentí como se tensaba – no te preocupes, si no quieres no le digo a nadie que te escuche cantar –

-Gracias, es que me ayuda a distraerme –

-Pues sigue tranquila – su melodía siguió hasta que se acabo la canción.

-Para mí no bailas mal –

-gracias, pero eso solo lo dices porque te crio Esme – ambos reímos.

-No lo digo en serio, no hay mujer que baile mal, solo hombre que no sabe guiar –

-Waw, te salió en verso –

-Entonces lo que digo es solo cierto – volví a reír con ella – y lo hiciste muy bien con esos tacones –

-Ehh… no recordaba tener los tacones – reí – bueno al menos no me caí – volvimos a reír, era bastante agradable estar con ella, era sencillo.

* * *

**Primero que nada gracias a todos por el apoyo que me han dado con esta historia en verdad lo aprecio y lo necesito, si se vuelve aburrido en verdad lo siento si se pone aburrido no es mi culpa que mi vida sea aburrida, pero es que la historia es interesante si le ponia final feliz...**

**Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerla, obviamente la idea es mia pero los personajes de Meyer.**

**Lo siento no tengo gusto de musica, pero la cancion es bonita...**

**Gracias por los reviews!!!!**

**_Su..._**


	11. Cartas en el asunto

**

* * *

**

ROSE POV.

A mí me agradaba Jess, pero Ali tenía razón, ese par hacían muy buena pareja y se llevaban bien, además tampoco me gustaba ver a Edward triste.

-¡Rose! – Gritaron desde atrás mío – tu fiesta fue fantástica, es en serio, gracias por invitarme – dijeron unas chicas de mi salón.

Reí.

-Claro chicas, fue lo mejor – reí con ellas. Era el lunes después de mi fiesta, desde que había llegado todo el mundo me había agradecido por la fiesta.

-Bella, te vi muy bien bailando con mi hermano – dijo Ali, ciertamente, estaba de acuerdo con juntarlos, pero Ali podía buscar otros métodos.

-¿Si? – dijo Bella, intentando parecer inocente pero no lo logro pues sus mejillas estaban al rojo vivo, ahí no me pude contener, me encantaba ver a Bella sonrojearse, era tan divertido.

-Si, se veían tan bien juntos – dije.

-Bastante – dijo Ali mientras asentía – hacen una pareja tan linda – dijo Ali.

-¡Chicas! – dijo Bella muy, muy sonrojada, esto estaba tan divertido - ¡él tiene novia! – dijo aun mas roja que como había empezado.

-¿Y? – Pregunto Ali – puede terminarle por ti –

-¡Ali!, ¿Qué no quieres ver a tu hermano feliz? –

-Si, es por eso que quiero que termine con esa Jessica, ella no se lo merece, tu eres mas hermosa que ella o la mayoría de las personas que conozco, sabes hablar de cosas con sentido, no piensas solo en el físico de las personas, te importan los sentimientos de los demás, piensas antes en los demás que en ti misma, siempre estás ahí cuando alguien te necesita, eres comprensiva, sabes lo que quieres, tienes ideales en la vida que van mas allá de que vas a comer en cinco minutos o que usaras el viernes, eres amorosa, tierna, compasiva, te gusta la música, eres sincera, siempre ayudas a los que te rodean, intentas hacer lo mejor que puedes en todo, eres inteligente, tienes sentimientos, sabes cocinar deliciosamente, sabes cocer, sabes cosas que la mayoría de las mujeres deberíamos aprender, siempre haces que nosotras intentemos dar lo mejor de nosotras mismas, no eres una engreída, egocéntrica, amargada, sabes poner en su lugar a las personas siempre teniendo en cuenta sus pensamientos y sentimientos, eres audaz, tenaz, terca, espontanea, eres divertida, buena compañía, creativa, respetuosa, tratas a todos por igual sin importar sus apariencia o status social, eres sencilla, eres fuerte, servicial, entre muchisisisimas otras cosas – Alice pocas veces era tan sincera con las cosas, y había involucrado hasta las compras, Bella sabia que ella no hacia eso a no ser que fuera completamente necesario y cierto.

-Eso no es cierto – dijo Bella, Alice la iba a matar – Además, aunque todas esas cosas fuesen ciertas eso igual no quiere decir que tu hermano llegue a amarme, tu no puedes mandar en su corazón.

Alice iba a discutir eso, pero yo sabía que Bella tenía razón sobre esto último.

-Ali, Bella, ya paren, no discutan por esto, déjenlo en paz, Bella a Ali y a mí nos encanta que hayas bailado en mi fiesta, y te veías muy bien con Edward, se veían muy bien juntos, y Ali, Bella tiene razón no puedes mandar el corazón de Edward – dije sin tomar aire - ¿entendido? – pregunte mirándolas.

-Si, Rose – respondieron en coro.

-Bien – dije - ¿se les metió en la cabeza? – ambas iban a protestar pero las asesine con la mirada.

-Si, Rose, entendimos – dijeron en coro de nuevo.

-Bien, así me gusta – dije sentándome en medio de ellas y abrazándolas.

Ellas me devolvieron el abrazo y empezamos a reír, eran mis mejores amigas y nunca lográbamos pelearnos por mas de nos minutos, y esto sinceramente ni se podía llamar una pelea era mas una… diferencia de opiniones, si, diferencia de opiniones.

El resto de la semana paso sin variaciones, la gente seguía hablando de mi fiesta, aunque yo ya no estaba concentrada en eso, todos mis sentidos estaban en la fiesta de Ali, quien seguía molestando a Bella con Edward, Bella simplemente se sonrojaba, sin comentar nada.

Habían hablado toda la semana de mi fiesta, era el tema de moda en mi salón y en varios más.

-¿Chicas y que vamos a hacer hoy? – dije volviendo a ver a Ali y Bella.

-Nada – dijo Bella encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡¿Cómo que nada, Isabella Marie Swan?! – grito Ali.

-Si, Ali – dijo Bella – ¡Y no voy a ir de compras! – se apresuro a decir.

-Pues eso acaba de cambiar – dije.

-¿me vas a llevar de compras? – pregunto asustada Bella.

Reí.

-No, lo que quería decir es que ya tienes planes, vas a salir con nosotros -

-¿nosotros? – pregunto una muy confundida Bella.

-Si – asentí – Jacob, Nessie, Tanya, Jessica, Mike, Ben, Ángela, Edward, Jazz, Ali, mi Emm, tú y yo – dije.

-No, creo que es mejor que no – dijo Bella.

-¿Por qué no? – preguntó Ángela, ella había entrado el miércoles a nuestro instituto, había quedado en nuestro salón y ya éramos de las mejores amigas, era una chica de lo mas agradable, siempre sonreía y era muy inteligente.

-Los números impares no son buenos – dijo sonrojándose.

-Ahh – dijo Ali molesta.

**ALI POV.**

¡Dios!, Bella, no notaba que la idea era que fuésemos impares, es que conocía tan bien a mi hermanito que sabía que no sería capaz de hacer nada con Jessica mas si se daba cuenta de que una mujer se quedaría como violinista, él siempre era tan caballeroso con todas las personas en especial las mujeres, aunque muchas veces su genio se salía de control conmigo, pero no era mi culpa que él fuera tan fácil y divertido molestarle, como a Bella, otra cosa que tenían en común, ese par eran tal para cual.

-¡Emm! – grite cuando entre a casa, él se tenía que enterar de mi plan, de seguro me ayudaría y apoyaría incondicionalmente, además después se lo podría echar en cara a Edward y eso también le gustaba.

-Hola, hermanita – dijo - ¿Qué pasa? –

-Tenemos que hablar – dije mientras lo cogía del cuello de la camisa - ¿Edward esta? – pregunte.

-Si, está en su cuarto, escuchando música –

-Bien, entonces vamos a mi habitación, es el lugar mas seguro – dije arrastrándolo escaleras arriba.

-¿Ali podrías explicarme que pasa? – Dijo Emm - ¡Por Dios Ali!, soy tu hermano, no crees que para hacer estas cosas sería mejor que lo hicieras con alguien que no fuera de la familia, o mejor con Jasper – dijo Emm, Dios no sé de donde iba a sacar la fuerza para no matarlo.

-No Emm, no es para eso – dije apretando mi puño – es que necesito tu ayuda, tiene que ver con Edward y… Bella.

-Habla – Emm adoraba a Bella como si fuese su hermana menor, y tenía el mismo sentimiento que tenía yo por Jessica, esa era otra de las razones por las que sabía que ayudaría.

-bien, veras… - busque como empezar esto – ambos odiamos que Edward este con Jessica – el asintió – bien, ahora, lo que quetro saber es si me ayudarías a hacerle terminar con Jess para que este con otra persona –

-Explícate hermanita, ¿Qué tiene que ver Bella, en todo esto? –

-Pues haber… no crees que Bella y Edward se verían hermosos juntos, como la pareja ideal – el asintió – bueno pues porque no los juntamos, Bella es divertida y considerada y ese par tienen un montón de cosas en común, ¿no lo crees? –

-Ahora que lo dices tienes razón – medito Emm – serian muy buena pareja, ese par son unos cabeciduras, ambos son tercos como mulas, y aman la música clásica, aun no entiendo que le ven a esa música, no hay nada mas rara y aburrida – dijo Emm y solo pude reír.

-Eso y los libros – añadí.

-Si, tampoco entiendo eso, los únicos libros buenos son las revistas de deportes y las de autos – ¡Dios!, que hermano el mío, esos no se podrían considerar libros, eran simples y aburridas revistas.

-Bueno, ahora explícame a que vengo yo a este tema, un momento, ¿Quién mas sabe? –

-Pues… Rose, Jazz sabe que los quiero juntar y pues tu –

-Ahh, eso está bien, así las cosas serán mas fáciles -dijo con una sonrisa malévola.

-Pues bien, ¿sabes de la salida de hoy? – pregunte.

-Si, vamos a ir a una cafetería, ¿verdad? –

-Si, así es, y Bella no quiere ir diciendo que los impares no son buenos números, lo que no sabe es como es Edward con ese tipo de cosas – Emm rodó los ojos.

-Caballeroso hasta la muerte, siempre piensa en las mujeres, esa es una de las Cosas que odia _Jess_ – dijo esa palabra con repugnancia – él nunca dejaría que ninguna mujer se sienta incomoda – rodo los ojos – él es el que mas caso le hace a Esme – yo asentí - ¿y bien cuál es el plan? – adoraba a mi hermano ¡era el mejor!

-Bien, pues bueno, que tal si hacemos que Edward valla por Bella, le podemos decir a él que ella tiene dañado el carro, cosa que es cierta, y que yo me tuve que adelantar así que le pedí que la recogiera, así ella no se podrá negar y se irá con él, pasaran tiempo a solas y podrán hablar, y después el tendrá que llevarla a casa, ¿Qué te parece? – pregunte.

-perfecto – dijo simplemente –

**EMMETT POV.**

Admito que no me agrade Jessica, es mas la odio, porque aunque molesto a Edward lo quiero y mucho, es por eso que lo quiero ver con una mujer que en verdad lo merezca, y ese alguien ahora que lo veía bien era Bella, ella era perfecta para él y él para ella, Bella era como la hermana menor que nunca tuve, bueno estaba Ali, pero ella la mayoría de veces era muy malévola, y se suponía que las hermanas menores deberían parecer angelitos adorables y molestables, y Bella era así, no como Alice ella era diabólica y muchas veces era cruel, pero igual la quería, bueno si tal vez Alice si contaba como hermana menor, pero entonces quería a Bella como la hermana menor angelical y molestable que nunca tuve, se puede, ¿verdad?

Después de terminar los últimos detalles con Ali, fui a ver a Edward.

-Edward, ¿me puedes hacer un favor? – dije mientras entraba a su cuarto.

-¡Emmett! – Grito - ¡te he dicho que no entres sin tocar! -lo vi, estaba solo en bóxers, me reí, sus bóxers eran azules marinos, con figuras de Bob Esponja **(n/a: Amo a Bob Esponja :$, por eso lo escogí, además ese azul debe de combinar bastante bien con su piel pálida…)** y Patricio.

-Lo siento – dije aun riendo, cerré la puerta, toque y volví a abrir, aun seguía riendo – listo, ahora… -

-¡Emmett!, ¡tienes que tocar y esperar a que yo te de permiso de entrar! – su cara estaba roja, no sé si era porque estaba bravo o porque estaba apenado, pero no me importo, yo seguía riendo.

Volví a cerrar la puerta y toque, pasaron unos segundos y Edward nada que respondía.

-¡Edward! – grite.

-Ya puedes pasar -

Entre y Edward estaba ya vestido.

-¿Sabes? – Dije mientras entraba y me sentaba en el borde de su cama -te veías mejor con el conjunto azul de Bob Esponja – me miro con ira.

-¿Emmett, que quieres? – aun estaba enfadado, mejor le decía antes de que me echara de su cuarto.

-Pues veras, ¿sabes del plan de hoy?, lo de la cafetería, tu sabes – el asintió – bueno pues Alice me pidió que fuese por Bella, pero Rose me necesita, así que quería saber si podrías ir por ella, ¿puedes? – hice cara de perrito huérfano, ¿Quién creen que se la enseño a Alice? – por favor –

-Está bien – dijo Edward –

-Gracias hermanito – dije despelucándole el cabello, me dirigí a la puerta cuando recordé algo – Mira – le tire una bolita de papel, la cual atrapo – es el celular de Bella, llámala antes de llegar para que no te toque esperarla abajo, ya sabes cómo son las chicas, además de eso, su dirección – ese tema lo había discutido con Ali, pues Bella aunque no se arreglara debía de estar presentable, así que era mejor que Edward la llamase para que estuviese lista para cuando el llegara.

* * *

**Bueno pues gracias a todas las personas que han leido la historia!!!! en verdad les agradezco!!!! Rosy Cullen.... sabes que vas adelantada en la historia pero siguela leyendo!!!! te adoroo!!! Cris B, te adoroo lo sabes...tu eres de las que me impulsa a escribir!!! es que tu no me acozas!!! Valen te adoroo!!! jajajja.**

**Gracias a todos(as) por los reviews sigan leyendo y FELIZ NAVIDAD!!! jajajaja**


	12. Fase I en accion

**EDWARD POV.**

La dirección de la casa de Bella, era bastante sencilla.

-¿Alo? – era la voz de Bella en el teléfono.

-¿Bella?, soy Edward Cullen, ¿me recuerdas?, pues Emmett no va a poder ir por ti así que me pidió a mí, estoy en tu casa en cinco minutos –

-¿A dónde vamos? – de seguro Alice no le había dicho el lugar a donde iríamos, por eso su voz reflejaba esa sorpresa.

-Pues, a la cafetería – dije – tengo que colgar, chao Bella, te espero abajo, es un volvo plateado –

-Chao -se despidió antes de colgar.

**BELLA POV.**

**(****Fearless-- Taylor Swift)**

_There's somethin' 'bout the way_

_The street looks when it's just rained_

_There's a glow off the pavement_

_Walk me to the car_

_And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there_

_In the middle of the parking lot_

_Yeah_

Empezó a sonar mi celular, ese era el sonido que usaba para números que no tenia…¿ Quién podría ser?, ¿Quién podía ser a esta hora?, Ali no podría ser, no la dejaría llamarme, y no me convencería de que fuera a la cafetería con ella.

-¿Alo? –

-¿Bella?, soy Edward Cullen, ¿me recuerdas?, pues Emmett no va a poder ir por ti así que me pidió a mí, estoy en tu casa en cinco minutos – ¿Emmett, me iba a recoger?, ¿para ir a donde?

-¿A dónde vamos? – de pronto Edward estaba borracho, ¿tan temprano?, bueno tal vez no. Estaba asustada, donde no fuese Edward, sino un violador, o secuestrador, ¡o peor!, ¡un violador secuestrador!

-Pues, a la cafetería – dijo, calmadamente – tengo que colgar, chao Bella, te espero abajo, es un volvo plateado –

-Chao – dije, ¡Alice me las iba a pagar!

Lo peor es que ya no había forma de decir que no, como le iba a decir a Edward que no si hasta había venido… Me cambie en un 2x3, cogí un conjunto que Alice me había comprado hacia un par de semanas, contra mi voluntad, era una polo manga larga blanca con rayas azules oscuras y un jean negro ajustado, me puse unos converse negros y ya está.

Un pito sonó fuera de la casa, mire por la ventana de mi cuarto que quedaba en el segundo piso, la casa era pequeña, en el primer piso estaban la sala, el comedor y otra salita, y arriba estaban dos cuartos: la de Charlie, papá, y la mía, eso y un cuarto de baño que compartíamos.

Me mire en un espejo, mi cabello era un dilema, así que para no complicar las cosas me lo cogí en una cola de caballo.

Baje las escaleras rápidamente, no quería que Edward esperase, mas con el frio que estaba haciendo.

Abrí la puerta, él estaba apoyado en su carro, un volvo plateado, hermoso.

-Hola – saludo con una sonrisa torcida, ahora que lo veía bien, Edward era hermoso, parecía alguna clase de dios, _Por Dios Isabella, ¡él tiene novia deja de pensar así!, _mi conciencia tenía razón, él tenía novia, yo no podía pensar así, no de él.

-Hola – sonreí de vuelta mientras avanzaba hacia el carro. Él abrió la puerta del copiloto, eso me sorprendió no todo el mundo hacia ese tipo de cosas por una mujer, o por cualquier persona, se notaba que era hijo de Esme. –Gracias – dije mientras me montaba en el carro –

Dio la vuelta y se sentó en su silla.

-¿Cómo te ha ido? – pregunto gentilmente.

Suspire.

-¿Qué pasa? – volvió a preguntar.

-nada, solo que quiero matar a tu hermana –

-¿Ali?, ¿Qué hizo esta vez? -

-Nada que una buena amenaza no pueda cambiar -dije.

-Cuéntame –

-Pues me obligo a salir hoy –

-Oh – dijo - ¿quieres que te deje acá? – pregunto mirando mi casa.

-No, tranquilo, no te preocupes – era fácil hablar con él, no sé, me sentía segura, como si él fuese capaz de saber que hacer para solucionar mis problemas, debía de dejar de confiar tanto en él, no lo podía volver a hacer, no volver a confiar desde lo que había pasado con esos chicos esa vez, sé que había sido hacía mucho tiempo, pero ese recuerdo seguía vivo en mi memoria.

-¿Y porque no quieres ir? – pregunto educadamente.

-Es que los números impares de personas muchas veces se hacen incómodos – dije, en ese momento lo mire y tuve que desviar la mirada, note que estaba muy concentrado mirando a la carretera, ¡ya habíamos arrancado y ni me había dado cuenta!

**(The Outside-- Taylor Swift)**

_I didn't know what I would find_

_When I went looking for a reason, I know_

_I didn't read between the lines_

_And, baby, I've got nowhere to go_

_I tried to take the road less traveled by_

_But nothing seems to work the first few times_

_Am I right?_

Mi celular volvió a sonar.

-Perdón – me disculpe mientras lo sacaba, era Alice, suspire profundamente antes de contestar.

-Bella, ¿Cuánto falta para que llegue? – pregunto.

-Yo también estoy muy bien Alice, no tenias porque preguntar – dije sarcástica – no sé y no me importa – dije conteniendo mi rabia.

-Lo siento, tienes razón, ¿como estas? – La iba a m-a-t-a-r…

-Aja chao – dije y le colgué antes de que pudiese decirle algo peor.

Oí su risa, era tan melodiosa como su aterciopelada voz, _¡despierta Bella! _amaba mi conciencia siempre me ayudaba cuando en verdad lo necesitaba.

-Bien, ¿por qué quieres decir eso de los impares? – pregunto.

-Es que pues todos están emparejados y sé que va a haber un momento en que la situación se va a volver algo incomoda para mí, y pues ya me entiendes… - dije sonrojándome.

-Mm… si es por eso no te preocupes – dijo muy seguro.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunte.

-Que entonces yo te hare compañía, si debe de ser bastante incomodo –

-Pero… ¿y tu novia? – dije aun mas extrañada.

-Creo que ella entenderá – dijo pensativo.

-¿Seguro? – Pregunte - ¿y tú?, después de todo es tu novia – me volví a sonrojar.

-No importa, a ella todavía la tendré, además creo que se llevaran bien – dijo volteándose para sonreírme.

Llegamos al café en ese preciso momento.

* * *

**Bueno este cap esta dedicado a una amiga mia!!! es que ella adora a Taylor asi que decidi por eso poner estas canciones de ella!!! Cristi B te adoroo!!! sabes que vamos a ser una locura si nos vamos juntas a Ovbk...jajaja te adoroo y cuenta siempre conmigo!!!!**

**Gracias a todos por los reviews!!!**


	13. Idea de venganza

Respire profundamente antes de salir del carro, Alice, Rose, Emm y Jazz estaban en la entrada de la cafetería, no había nada que me detuviese de matarla, a fin de cuentas realmente lo merecía.

-¿Estás bien? – pregunto Edward, aun sin que saliésemos del auto.

-Si, solo un poco molesta con tu hermana – dije calmadamente.

-Mmm… Si quieres te puedo ayudar a vengarte – ofreció, abrí los ojos de golpe y lo mire atónita, ¿realmente había escuchado lo que había creído escuchar?

-¿Cómo? – pregunte.

-Es Alice, no es muy difícil encontrar una forma de torturarla – dijo con una sonrisa torcida – le puedo pedir a Carlisle que no le deje comprar las cosas para la habitación de huéspedes que están por remodelar – volvió a sonreírme.

-Mmm…no – respondí, el quito su sonrisa – ella encontraría la forma de comprar alguna cosa, además seria como una venganza tuya, no mía –

-¿Tienes algo en mente? - pregunto divertido.

-Un poco, pero no sé cómo llevarlo a cabo –

-Dime, te puedo ayudar – sonrió malévolamente.

-Pues… -

**ALICE POV.**

-¿Alice?, ¿Qué hiciste que? – pregunto fascinada de una mala y buena manera.

-Como te dije – comente orgullosa – hice que Edward pasase por Bella a su casa, para que así ella no se pueda rehusar a venir y además él tengo que llevarla de vuelta -

-Bella te va a matar –

-Tal vez, pero es por un bien mayor – estaba segura que algún día Bella agradecería el sufrimiento por el que la haría pasar, claro que no entendía aun porque iba a sufrir, después de todo el mundo ama las compras, las faldas cortas, maquillarse, arreglarse el cabello, las blusas pegadas…_**¿Todo el mundo?**_, bien, no todo el mundo, todos excepto Bella, _**si ella es un bicho bastante raro al no gustarle ese tipo de cosas, es decir que es mejor que un día en un centro comercial, **_vez conciencia tu si me entiendes y apoyas…Mi conciencia era la mejor amiga que siempre he tenido, ella siempre me entendía y apoyaba, siempre estaba de acuerdo conmigo, _**¡Pues claro!, ¿Qué esperabas?, si soy parte de ti lo mas lógico es que tengo que pensar como tú, que sería como pensar como yo, es decir si yo soy tu entonces lo que tú piensas es lo que yo pienso**_, ¿quieres decir que todo lo que yo pienso tu lo pensaste primero?, _**no pues si yo lo pensé tu lo estas pensando conmigo, **_¿en el mismo momento?, _** pues creo que es lo mas posible, debería de ser lo más lógico, **_y dime conciencia… ¿cuál es tus marcas de ropa preferidas?, ¡_**Por Dios! ¡Mary Alice! Obviamente Gucci, Armani, Dior y D&G y pues de joyas, obviamente Cartier, **_¡Valla!, tenemos exactamente los mismos gustos, esto es pura coincidencia, no lo puedo creer.

-Ali, amor – oí que Jazz me llamaba mientras me tomaba de la cintura.

_**¡Dios es tan lindo cuando te toma de la cintura!**_, lo sé,_** ¡lo amo!, **_¡Olle!, él es ¡MIO!, ni se te ocurra acercártele, _**Alice, querida, yo soy tu, así que el nuestro, de cuerpo y mente y corazón, esa cosa, y pues yo soy tu mente, así que el es mío,**_ ¿pero eso significa que es nuestro?, _**si y no, porque solo somos una, **_ pero si tu eres …¿algo? Y yo soy yo, somos distintas, _**si pero yo estoy en ti, así que somos lo mismo, **_¿así que es como si el fuese nuestro, pero realmente es mío?_**, si exactamente, **_no entendí, _** yo tampoco, solo sé que él es tuyo y mío a la vez, pues tu y yo somos lo mismo, **_¿entonces no lo estoy compartiendo?, _**no que yo sepa, **_a bueno entonces está bien, _**y si está bien por ti, está bien por mí, así que está bien, **_si así es, _**Alice, ¿Jazz…?,**_¿ah?,_** creo que él está esperando a que reacciones, **_¡oh si!, verdad que me acaba de hablar.

-Dime amor _mío_ – enfatice la palabra _mío, _después de todo era, es y siempre será mío.

-Es que quería preguntarte algo –

-Claro, ¿Qué pasa? –

-Sigues con el plan de juntarlos, ¿es así? – Asentí – bien, pero has pensado que estás haciendo con la pobre Bella –

-¿Pobre Bella?, ¿Por qué? –

-Alice, tu y Rose saben que ella ha sufrido de amor, y al parecer fue bastante muy grave –

-Hay Jazz, de que ha sufrido de amor es verdad, pero, ¿de que?, ella no nos ha hablado de que fue lo que paso, solo recuerdo lo que paso ese día, pero no dio detalles, nombres, ni la situación.

-¿Cómo fue? –

-Pues fue el primer viernes que salimos juntas Rose, Bella y yo, esa había sedo la semana que ella había llegado… - le empecé a relatar lo sucedido.

**FLASH BACK.**

-Bueno Bella, ahora – dijo Rose con un trago de su malteada – la pregunta del millón, ¿dejaste algún novio en Phoenix? – Bella se sonrojo, pero este era destino a todos sus sonrojos este contenía un poco de rabia, que digo, ¿poco?, parecía como si quisiera matar a alguien.

-No – dijo cortante.

-Oh, esto me suena a que tiene una historia… - dije animada – cuéntanos….-

-Ali, Rose, preferiría que no, esos chicos me hicieron sufrir mucho –

-¿pero que te hicieron? – pregunto extrañada Rose.

-Chicas, no quiero hablar de eso ahora, fue una estupidez, pero me hizo darme cuenta de algo –

-¿Qué cosa? – pregunte intrigada.

-Yo no soy adecuada para enamorarse, y nadie se enamora de mi, solo sirvo para ser una "amiga" – enfatizo la palabra _amiga_ como si estuviera quemándole la lengua.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK.**

-Desde eso nunca volvemos a hablar de ese tema, aun no sabemos de quien habla o porque habla así de él, o ellos, pues recuerdos que chicos, en general – termine de concluirle a Jazz.

-¿Y aun así quieres conseguirle novio? –

-Si, después de todo, eso quedo en el pasado, y como dicen el pasado es pasado y el presente, presente, además mi hermano debe ser mucho mejor que ese o esos desgraciados –

-Pero y… -

-Jazz quiero matar dos pájaros de un tiro, Edward termina con la Jessica y mi mejor amiga esta con mi hermano, es ¡p-e-r-f-e-c-t-o! – sonreí.

Suspiro.

-Está bien, confío en ti – agrego – mira, ya llegaron –

-Llevan mucho rato ahí – comento Emmett.

-Emm, no llevan mucho rato, llevan unos minutos, de seguro a Bella con la suerte que tiene se pego con algo, se atranco con algo, o se aporreo –

-Si, es lo más posible – todos reímos, pues a mi amiga solamente le pasaban cosas imposibles -


	14. Jessica

**EDWARD POV.**

Me gusto bastante la idea de Bella, era un chica malévola cuando se lo proponía, pero aun así me caía bien, lo lamentaba por mi amigo, de seguro iba a sufrir con lo que le iban a hacer, pero yo también me tenía que vengar así que apoye la noción…

-Vamos entonces – dije.

-¿En verdad me ayudaras? – pregunto Bella sorprendida.

-Claro – le sonreí – crees que eres la única que se debe de vengar de Alice, es mi hermana pero es malévola, y a mí también me ha hecho unas malas jugadas –

-Bien – sonrió – lo lamento por Jasper, lo quiero, pero no hay forma de que le hagamos algo directamente a Ali sin que ella se dé cuenta, esa duendecilla es muy perceptiva –

-Si, en eso tienes razón, parece psíquica –

-Es una teoría que tengo – sonrió – bueno ¿nos bajamos? – pregunto.

-Claro, pero hay que darle los toques finales al plan –

-Si, tienes razón, ¿Cómo le hacemos sin levantar sospechas? –

-Yo me encargo – dije.

-Bien, vamos –

Salimos del carro y nos dirigimos a la entrada del café donde estaban mis dos hermanos con los Hale.

-Hola chicos – salude.

-Edward – respondieron Jazz y Emm.

-Hola hermanito – dijeron Rose y Alice, Rose había cogido la costumbre de decirme hermano desde que empezó a salir con Emm.

-Hola, hermanitas – dije sonriéndoles.

-¡Bella! – Gritaron pasándome por el lado – que bueno que viniste, vas a pasar muy bien –

Si, gracias – dijo sonriendo sinceramente, esta chica era buena mintiendo, claro que sabía que era para un bien mayor. Aunque podía decir que se moría de ganas por matar a Ali estrangulándola. Reí interiormente.

-¿Entramos? – pregunte en voz alta.

-Si, yo tengo hambre - dijo Emm.

-Tú siempre tienes hambre – le dijo Bella.

-Si, por eso es bueno que tu cocines tan bueno, que seas amiga de mi hermana y novia y que vallas mucho a casa, así puedo comer mas seguido de tu comida –

-Emm – dijo Bella sonrojada – Esme cocina mucho mejor que yo – dijo bajando la cabeza.

-Mmm… es que la comida de mamá, es la comida de mamá, adoro como cocina, pero es más divertido verte cocinar a ti –

-¿Verme cocinar o verme caerme? – pregunto retándolo.

-Un poco de ambas – dijo riendo – está bien mas de verte caer, hace que al final me ría porque la comida te queda deliciosa – dijo cuando Rose le pego.

Nos sentamos en una mesa para 17 personas, se veía tan gracioso.

-¿Y si van a venir el resto o no? – pregunto Emm.

-Si – respondió Jazz – solo que llegarían un poco tarde.

Justo en ese momento sonó la campana que indicaba que la puerta se estaba abriendo, Entraron todos, Jessica se sentó a mi lado, al otro estaba Bella, después de ella Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Ángela, Ben, Jake, Nessie, Mike y Tanya que volvía a estar al lado de Jess.

Todos nos saludamos sin rodeos.

**JESSICA POV.**

Dios, Edward estaba al lado de esa chica Swan, no me caía mal, pero me parecía tan torpe y estúpida, es decir como se le cae encima a Edward en la fiesta de Rosalie, no me gusta Edward, pero es necesario que este con él, es decirme era sexy, no voy a decir que no, y era el capitán del equipo del equipo de futbol y de basquetbol, que mas se podía pedir de mi, además de eso era súper rico, y estaba loco por mí, ¡ja!, estaba en mi poder y nadie me lo podría quitar, lo usaría hasta que conociese a alguien mas sexy y rico, después de todo, eso es lo que es el amor, además yo tenía que estar con alguien sexy y millonario, que mas se iba a poder pedir de alguien como yo, es decir, mírenme, soy una diosa perfecta, soy hermosa humilde y muy buena persona, ¿quién podría resistirse a mí?, la respuesta es clara: NADIE.

-Voy al baño – dijo- ¿alguien quiere ir? – pregunto.

-Yo – dijo Rosalie, ella era una estúpida, de hecho todos los que estaban en la mesa lo eran.

Rosalie se creía la gran cosa por ser rubia y tener el cuerpo y rostro perfecto, solo era una zorra y lo peor era que creía a que yo era su amiga y que la apreciaba, solo la quería por su dinero, y fiestas, obviamente, Emmett, su novio era un tarado, no tenía ni cerebro ni sentido común, solo tenía un estomago gigante, Alice, creía saber mucho de moda, pero ¡por Dios!, esa chica era tan superficial, y Jazz era tan controlable, Jacob, era un estúpido que se creía muy valiente pero era patético ver como hacia cualquier cosa que Nessie le decía, y Nessie, con esa actitud tan infantil, parecía una bebe de cinco años, era odiosa, y ni hablar de Mike, él era un perro, le coqueteaba a todas las mujeres que se cruzaban por su camino, y ni hablar de Tanya la muy ingenua le creía que ella era la única en su vida, y por ultimo pero no menos idiota estaba mi _"amado"_ novio, Edward, él no era capaz de ver que yo solo lo usaba, él era el mas estúpido de todos…

-Yo las acompaño chicas – dije sonriendo falsamente.

Sin darme cuenta todas las chicas nos habíamos parado y estábamos en los tocadores, allí empezamos a hablar, yo hable con la chica Swan, Bella, creo que ese era su nombre, valla no pues, ya nos decimos con el mismo nombre que somos hermosas, creo que ese nombre me quedaría mejor a mí, sinceramente, pero bueno la chica era una estúpida tal vez tan grande como Edward, ella era inocente y bastante ingenua, me hice su _amiga_ hable con ella, fue interesante, era una chica distinta, y eso la hacía peor, se notaba que en el fondo realmente era una zorra, una cualquiera.

Sabía que mi forma de clasificar a la gente era la mejor del mundo nunca fallaba, yo era la única capaz de ver lo falsas que eran las personas, sinceramente Dios me había dotado de puros dones, nunca había imperfección en mi o en lo que hacía.

Nos sentamos y hablamos de pronto todas las chicas estaban besando a sus novios y yo me disponía a besar a Edward, pero el muy idiota estaba hablando con Swan y no se dio cuenta de eso, ¿es que era idiota?, bueno si lo era pero…como prefería hablar con Swan a besar mis labios, es decir no había algo mejor que besarme.

Estaba tan brava, es decir ¿cómo le daba por ignorarme?, ¡yo era un tesoro!, salí del café y note como segundos antes de montarme en mí auto alguien me cogía la mano.

-Señorita se le quedo esto – dijo la voz de un mesero, me volví y ahí estaba con mi sweater en una mano.

-Ya puede irse – dije arrebatándole el sweater.

-Jess – oí la voz de Edward - ¿Por qué te vas? – pregunto el muy imbécil.

-Ya no quiero estar aquí – dije inocentemente – me duele el estomago – hice un sexy puchero.

-Amor, me debiste haber dicho, me preocupas – valla si es idiota este –

-Ya no importa - dije – me quiero ir a casa, ¿nos vemos mañana? – pregunte inocentemente.

Me tomo de la cintura y me beso.

-Lo que quieras – dijo soltándome mientras me metía a mi auto.

-Nos vemos mañana – dije y me fui.

Valla si tenía un novio estúpido.

* * *

**A mi me encato este capitulo sinceramente, que no se note que no me agrada Jessica para nada, eso fue lo que pensé que ella pensaba...despues de todo ella es una _reina..._**

**Espero les haya gustado comoa mi!!!! nos leemos...**

**Dejen Reviews!!!!**

**Sol, Rose, Cris, Valen, Boterito, etc!!!! muchas gracias a todas y todos por sus reviews los aprecio demaciado!!!!!!**

**_Su..._**


	15. Empieza el juego

**ALICE POV.**

La parte dos de mi plan estaba completa, esa cara que puso Jessica al ver que Edward no le estaba poniendo atención no tiene precio, si pudiera tener una cámara en cualquier momento de mi vida esta sería una de las cosas que no me perdería a fotografiar.

Mire a Emmett en el momento en que Edward salió, tenía la misma sonrisa que yo, él le susurro a Rose quien también se rio.

-Esa sonrisa es por lo de Jessica, ¿verdad? – pregunto mi hermoso novio.

-Si – dije feliz - ¿aun no estás de acuerdo? – pregunte triste.

-Sinceramente, me está empezando a gustar la idea de juntarlos, los dos son mis mejores amigos y para ser ciertos veo que se la pasan muy bien juntos, eso y además cuando esta con Jessica siento como si no lo estuviese dejando ser él mismo, me duele verle sufrir por una chica, así que si te ayudare en todo lo que este a mi alcance – sonreí y le bese.

-Gracias -le susurre - no sabes lo que significa para mí que me apoyes -

Edward volvió.

Pero en ese momento Jake y Nessie se disculparon diciendo que tenían que irse.

-Tengo una idea – le dije.

-¿Si?, ¿que vas a hacer? – saque mi celular y le mande un mensaje a Emmett:

_Emm… fase dos completada con éxito, que te parece si hacemos un poco pesado el aire, es decir hagamos que se vuelva melosa la cosa con palabras, vamos a jugar a las preguntas y respuestas…_

_¿Te parece?_

Le mande el mensaje y Jasper me beso, amaba a ese chico, _**si, por algo es mío, **_¿tuyo?, es mío, y si dices una palabra mas de que es tuyo te mato, _**¿Cómo me vas a matar si yo estoy dentro de ti?, **_ encontrare la forma, como que me llamo Mary Alice Brandon futura de Hale, _**a ya si tu solo porque ya es seguro que te casas, **_oye tu… perdón ¿Cómo te llamas?, _**Dolce a tu servicio, **_¿Cómo la de la tienda?, _**Si, así es, **_¿y quién te puso ese nombre?, _**pues ehh… ehh…, **_¿no sabes?, _**claro que lo sé, solo que no me acuerdo como se llaman, **_¿tus padres?, _**no yo no tengo padres, **_oh, lo siento en verdad, si quieres podemos compartir los míos, _**o no técnicamente tus padres son mis padres, **_pero si me dijiste que no tenias padres, _**Alice, no vamos a volver a discutir esto, yo soy tu, somos dos en una, ¿ya?, todo lo mío es tuyo y todo lo tuyo es mío, pero en general todo, T-O-D-O te pertenece a ti, solo a ti, solo que conmigo,**_ oh ya veo, ¡ya entendí!

_Pip, pip._

_Saque mi celular que estaba vibrando._

_Bien, empieza tu._

-Bueno chicos – dije - ¿Qué les parece si jugamos algo? –

-A la Barbie Bella no por favor – rogo Bella.

-¡Ja!, muy charrita ¿no? – Dije – ¡cómo crees que lo hare aquí, sin suficiente ropa!, no que tal si jugamos preguntas y respuestas -

-¿Cómo se juega? -pregunto Ángela.

-Bien, mira, primero yo hago una pregunta cualquiera, y escojo a la persona que quiero que la responda, esa persona debe de responder con la pura verdad, cuando esta persona la responda es su turno para preguntar y así sucesivamente – explique.

-Oh, ya veo – dijo Jake.

-¿Todos entendieron? – pregunte.

Todos asintieron.

-¿Bien quien quiere empezar? -pregunte.

-Como tu propusiste el juego empieza tu – dijo Bella.

-Está bien, ¿están de acuerdo? – todos asintieron – Bien… Mmm… Ángela, ¿para mi fiesta me dejarías arreglarte? – pregunte.

-Mmm… claro Alice, porque no –

-Wiiii – estaba feliz, ahora tendría alguien mas con quien jugar, digo a quien organizar – vas –

-Está Bien… - pensó unos segundos - ¿Emmett alguna vez has pensado en jugar lucha libre profesional? – toda la mesa estallo en carcajadas.

-No, aunque debo de admitir que sería el jugador mas sexy que haya, imagínenme en ese traje – Rose sonrió malévolamente – mi turno, ¿Mike alguna vez has besado a algún hombre? –

-Si – toda la mesa se callo, no sabíamos si reír o asustarnos, creo que Tanya era la mas afectada por esta revelación – era en un partido e iba a coger el balón, sin darme cuenta tropecé y caí en la manga boca arriba y otro jugador que estaba pasando no me vio y antes de que pudiese levantarme cayó encima mío y pues nos besamos, mas bien el me beso a mi –

Bella empezó a reír y todos la seguimos, Tanya, pues ella parecía un poco muy incómoda.

-Rosalie - dijo Mike - ¿Hay alguien a quien ames más o igual que a Emmett? – dijo haciendo una voz…Mmm...Creo que era ¿sexy?

-No, Emmett es mi único amor –

-Bella, ¿Cuál ha sido tu caída más vergonzosa? – Bella se sonrojo de inmediato.

-Este, cuando era pequeña mamá insistió en que sería una muy buena idea que yo hiciera ballet, así que me inscribió, en todas las clases me caía, por lo que el día de la presentación me pusieron en una esquina en la última fila, el baile iba bien hasta que le toco a i grupo salir, primero me dio pánico escénico así que olvide los pasos, y después cuando estábamos en tres filas, yo obviamente en la última me enrede con una tablón del piso y me fui para un lado en vez de caerme, pero entonces una de niña que estaba al lado alzo el pie y ahí si me caí, pero como no me quería caer cogí a esa chica, que a la vez cogió a la del lado, que cogió a la del lado y esta a la del lado y nos caímos todas, después de eso me llevaron al hospital y me tuvieron que operar la nariz pues la chica que me había pegado lo había hecho muy duro y me la había roto, me rompí el brazo y uno de los dedos del pie y desde ese día es que no me gusta bailar, creo que ese fue el mas vergonzoso – dijo sonrojada, sabía que faltaba algo mas.

-¿Y…? –

Suspiro vencida.

-Bien, además de eso cuando me caí me abrí de piernas y se me abrió el vestido – la cara de Bella era lo mas rojo que podía haber en el mundo, estaba entre frustrada por que yo me di cuenta de que faltaba algo y avergonzada.

-Bella, vas tú – dije intentando dejar de reír.

-Bien – respiro hondo -Ali – lo sabia - ¿Recuerdas que fue lo primero que compraste? –

-Claro – sus ojos se abrieron- como platos.

-¿Cuántos años tenias, en donde y que fue? – pregunto.

-Tres años y era una falda de Dolce & Gabanna – _**Ya lo recode, por eso es que me llamo Dolce, en honor a esa falda, y es por eso que tu personalidad se llama Gabanna, sabía que de algún lado tendría que acordarme, **_lo sé, fue la mejor falda de niña que han hecho en la historia, _**Si, te quedaba perfecta, bueno todo te queda perfecto, **_oh, por favor ni lo menciones, es solo que sé escoger bien con que vestirme, _**y eres tan generosa, mira como ayudas a Bella a verse mejor cada día, mas sabiendo que muchas veces no lo acepta,**_ son gajes del oficio, hace mucho aprendí que si no lo hacía yo no sé hacia bien, así que me esfuerzo.


	16. ¿Que me esta pasando?

-Bien, Rose… ¿Qué fue lo primero que pensaste cuando conociste a mi hermano? –

-¿En el momento que lo vi, o cuando lo conocí, conocí?

-Ambos –

-Bien, pues cuando lo vi pensé que era como un oso de peluche en tamaño real, después creí que era un engreído, valiente, y entre otras cosas que no creo que quieran escuchar -

Todos rieron.

-Chicos nosotros tenemos que irnos ya – dijo Mike.

-Oh, ¿Mike si me podrías llevar? – pregunto Ben.

-Bien –

-Yo también me voy – dijo Ángela – ¿Tanya quieres que te lleve? –

-Por favor – agradeció Tanya.

Nos despedimos de todos.

-¿Vamos a seguir jugando? – pregunto Bella.

-Si, juguemos – dijo Rose.

-Está bien – dije.

-¿Rose ibas tu verdad? – ella asintió.

-Bien – dijo Rose – Edward, ¿si pudieras volver a oír algo que querrías volver a oír? -

-¿La verdad? – pregunto todos asentimos.

-Me gustaría volver a oír a Bella cantar – se sonrojo y Bella también.

-¿Cuándo la oíste cantar? – pregunto Rose, yo también había querido hacerlo, Bella no nos dejaba nunca oírla cantar.

-En tu fiesta – dijo Bella sonrojada.

-¿En que momento? – pregunté.

-Cuando estábamos bailando – esta vez respondió Edward.

-Esa canción me gusta demasiado y no me pude aguantar a no cantarla – explico Bella.

-Oh – dije - ¡ahora nos debes una cantada! – la acuse.

-¡Ni en mil años! –

-¿Por qué?, ya le cantaste a mi hermana y apenas y lo concias – su cara era un poema.

-Pero, pero fue sin querer, es que esa canción me gusta demasiado y no me pude resistir a no cantarla –

-Bueno, nos puedes cantar esa canción –

-No – dijo Bella, ahora tenía la cara inexpresiva – por favor, Ali, Rose, saben que no me gusta cantar, les juro que si algún día ya no me da pena les canto, pero por favor, no me obliguen –

Mire a Rose, y ambas asentimos.

-Esta bien –respondí – pero algún día, promételo –

-Esta bien, lo prometo – dijo levantando la mano.

-Bueno, voy yo, ¿verdad? – pregunto Edward, yo asentí – bueno… Rosalie, ¿Cuándo conociste a mi hermano creíste que terminarían juntos? –

-Si –

-¿Por qué? – dijo extrañado mi hermano.

-Por que es fuerte, engreído, sexy, un niño chiquito, inmaduro, guapo, parece oso, en otras palabras es perfecto para mí – dijo con una sonrisa – bueno, Bella – la susodicha suspiro asustada - si pudieras pedir un súper poder, ¿Cuál sabes que necesitas? – yo reí.

-Eso es jugar sucio – reí ante el comentario de Bella, nosotras la molestábamos mucho diciendo que ella necesitaba cierto súper poder, pero que igual creíamos que con ese súper poder no bastaría, que además de eso necesitaba a alguien mas.

-Bella, responde – ordenamos Rose y yo – anda responde lo que sabes que debes responder – le ordene, le habíamos hecho prometer que cada vez que alguien preguntará eso tenía que responder lo que le habíamos dicho.

-Equilibrio – toda la mesa estallo en risas.

-¿Y…? – pregunto Rose.

-Con ese súper poder no bastaría, así que tendría que casarme con el hombre con más suerte del mundo para que así mis hijos no sufrieran con mi mala suerte – estaba roja, tanto de ira como de vergüenza.

-Bella – dijo mientras reía Emmett – creo que entonces deberías de casarte con Edward – amaba a mi hermano - él tiene mucha suerte – todos seguíamos riendo, bueno todos menos Edward y Bella, ese par estaba mas rojos que los mismos bombillos navideños, pero esta vez el sonrojo de ambos era de pura pena.

Paramos de reírnos, ya era tarde, las siete en punto.

-Hola soy Esteban – dijo un chico con el uniforme de la cafetería mientras miraba a Bella – soy su mesero hoy, y quería saber si querían ordenar comida ya – Valla pero si los ojos de ese chico se están es comiendo a la propia Bella.

-Eh… - dije – si, nos podrías traer la carta ya – termine abrazando a Jazz.

El chico se fue y toda la mesa se quedo callada, Emmett me miraba, de seguro también había visto que el chico solo miraba a Bella, yo le susurre a Jazz, que le dijera a Emm que pondríamos el ambiente meloso para que Bella se incomodara y como era la única que estaba sin parejo y el chico se daría cuanta, pues esperábamos que Edward siguiera siendo un caballero.

Él asintió.

Esteban volvió y yo abrace a mi Jazz que me miraba con ternura y vi por el rabillo del ojo que Emmett le daba un apasionado beso a Rose.

Instantáneamente Esteban se puso al lado de Bella, vi como esta reaccionaba un poco asustada, bueno valdría la pena.

-Señorita – dijo intentando ser sexy – ¿desea usted alguna cosa? –

-Ehhh… - Bella estaba realmente asustada.

-Lo que sea, realmente creo que tenemos una gran variedad de… cosas que creo que a usted le encantarían – vi como el chico le ponía una mano a Bella en la pierna, si Edward no hacia algo yo tendría que hacerlo.

-Pues… - Bella iba a sufrir un ataque cardiaco.

-Amor – dijo la voz de mi hermano mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros a Bella y quitaba bruscamente la mano del chico de la pierna de esta - ¿vamos a compartir comida hoy también? – Edward acerco mas su rostro al de Bella y le dio un beso en la mejilla - ¿por favor? –

Bella trago saliva.

-Es…esta bien – logró decir.

Rápidamente Esteban se tenso por las miradas de odio de Edward y dejo las cartas en la mes antes de irse.

Me hice la boba, como si no supiera lo que acababa de pasar, bese a Jazz y creo que Emmett entendió la indirecta de que no interrumpiese ni comentara, pues volvió a besar a Rose.

Estuvimos así por varios minutos antes de separarnos.

Vi que en ese instante Edward se quitaba su chaqueta **(chamarra)** y se la ponía a Bella por los hombros.

**EDWARD POV.**

Algo Me quemo por dentro al ver como ese chico Esteban miraba a mi Bella, _**¿tu Bella?**_, quise decir Bella, _**Mmm, ¿seguro?, **_si, ¿Quién eres tu para meterte en mis asuntos, _**¡Da! Soy Teddy, tu conciencia, **_¡oh!, ya veo, _**¡tonto!, él idiota volvió y esta con tu Bella, **_¿mi Bella?_**, perdón yo también me confundo, **_esta bien no te preocupes, _**gracias, **_no hay porque, para eso están los amigos_**, rápido, le puso la mano en la pierna, la pobre va a sufrir de un cardiaco ¡ayúdala!, **_¿Cómo?, _**eh, no sé, ¡improvisa!, **_esta bien, deséame suerte, _**suerte viejo.**_

Solo se me ocurrió una cosa, esperemos que no me gane una cachetada de parte de Bella.

-Amor – dije mientras pasaba uno de mis brazos por los hombros de Bella y la acercaba mas a mi, luego quite la mano de ese idiota de la pierna de Bella, estaba tan molesto de que la hubiese puesto allí, ¿Por qué?, eh, debía de ser seguro por que mamá me crió muy bien, si solamente eso debía ser esta ira que tenía - ¿vamos a compartir comida hoy también? – improvise, tal como me lo había dicho Teddy, me acerque peligrosamente al rostro de Bella y deposite un beso en su mejilla, una descarga eléctrica se quedo en mis labios, no sabia porque pero no me quería alejar - ¿por favor? – rogué, creo que ella ya había notado lo que estaba intentando hacer.

-Es…esta bien – tartamudeo Bella, rápidamente ese idiota se de dejando las cartas, yo no me quería alejar de Bella.

-¿Estas bien? – pregunte.

-Si, gracias por…eso – sentí como se estremecía.

-¿Tienes frío? – le pregunte.

-Un poco, pero nada importante –

Me quite mi chaqueta y se la pase por los hombros.

-No, tranquilo, además tu tam… -

-Tranquila, yo estoy bien, además no será bueno que te resfríes, yo estoy bien – iba a protestar, pero puse uno de mis dedos en sus labios, otra corriente eléctrica paso por mi cuerpo, esta vez mas permanente – no seas terca, y déjame ayudarte – se rindió, se sonrojo, se veía tan tierna cuando lo hacia, y paso las manos por las mangas, le quedaba grande y me reí, se sonrojo cuando noto porque me reia, se veia tan, pero tan sexy, ese azul oscuro hacia que su sonrojo fuera mas evidente, _**¿sexy?, **_eh, pues is hay que aceptar que ella es linda, _**de hecho…si, bastante, **_si con esos ojos, y ese cabello, _**¡Edward!, **_si tienes razon, yo tengo novia, tengo una novia que me ama como yo a ella.

* * *

**Bien, les cuento que mañana, mi muy amada familia ha decidido raptarme a un viaje de vacaciones al que por supuesto... no quiero ir, pero ni modo...asi que antes de irme les dejo estos dos capitulos, lo tengo mucho mas adelantado pero es que no quiero dejarlas(los) con la duda mucho rato, asi que prefiero dejarlos solo una semana...jajaja...o mas pues despues de eso mi papa vuelve a trabajar pero mi amada mamá no quiere pasar el 31 en mi casa asi que tal vez me vuelvan a raptar para otra finca, esperemos que no miera de aburrimiento o desolacion...**

**Bueno muchas gracias a todas la personas que leen esto!!!! en verdad se les aprecia demaciado sobretodo los reviews!!!!**

**Este cap fue dedicado a dos de mis mejores amigas, Valen y Cris....ellas saben quienes son :P, a las que por cierto Aurora y Anastacia les mandan saludes(Aurora y Anastacia son mis dos personalidades, Aurora es la realista y Anastacia la soñadora...les aclaro)**

**Los quiero!!!**

**Dejen Reviews!!!!!**

**Feliz!!!! Navidad!!!!!!!!**

**_Su..._**


	17. La Pregunta

**Sé que me demore bastante el publicar...pero bueno, espero me perdonen y les guste....**

* * *

**_Rêve de Cauchemar._**

(Sueño de pesadilla)

-Bueno, ¿Qué quieren pedir? – pregunto Alice.

-Yo... Mmm… - pensó Bella – a mi me gustaría una ensalada a la italiana –

-¿Rose? – pregunto Ali de nuevo.

-Yo también ensalada pero Inglesa -

-Yo quiero también una ensalada pero Francesa – concluyo Ali - ¿y ustedes chicos? –

-Yo, hamburguesa – dijo Jazz.

-Que sean dos – dije.

-Tres - dijo Emmett.

-Esto ha sido rápido – comento mi hermana.

Todos asentimos, que bueno que nadie comento nada sobre Bella llevando mi chaqueta, eso habría sido muy ma…

-¿Bella traía chaqueta? – _**Edward, que no sabes que eso nunca se debe decir, es como lo de "esto no podría ir peor" ¡y siempre empeora!, sabes que eso no se dice.**_

-Ehh… – tartamudeo ella – no –

-¿Y esa chaqueta? - volvió a decir Emmett.

-¿Edward que no es esa la chaqueta que te regale de cumpleaños? – bravo, solo faltaba que mi hermosa y endemoniada hermana se metiera en la conversación.

-Ehh, pues si – dije.

-¿Y porque la lleva Bella? - ¡oh no! Conocía cuando mi hermano hablaba y miraba de ese modo, esto no sería nada bueno.

-Es que tenia frio – respondió Bella sonrojándose.

-Ahh – dijo Emmett.

-¡Emmett! – Le regañe – no pienses lo que sé que estas pensando, y es una orden –

-¿Y que crees que estoy pensando? –

-¿Realmente quieres que lo diga en voz alta? - Dios, esto sería malo, lo peor es que todos, incluida Bella, asintieron – estas pensando que si Bella tenia tanto frio porque yo no la abrazaba – me sonroje, y note que Bella también, todos estallaron en carcajadas.

-Edward aun sigues con ese súper poder, waw, pensé que lo habías perdido – Emmett, Alice y yo de pequeños siempre decíamos que teníamos súper poderes cuando jugábamos, lo mas extraño es que ahora decían nuestros padres que se reflejaban, Alice era la "psíquica", Emmett el "súper fuerte" y yo "leía las mentes", ahora Emmett, pues es de las personas mas fuertes que hay, Alice muchas veces parece ver lo que va a pasar antes de que pase y yo soy capaz de intuir que está pensando la gente.

-Jajaja, muy charrito Emmett – dije - ¿entonces acerté? – pregunte, aunque algo me decía que no quería escuchar la respuesta.

-Si, - dijo, suspire.

-¿Seguimos jugando? – Pregunto Alice, todos asentimos, - ¿Quién iba? -

-Bella – dijo Rose.

-Bueno, yo tengo una pregunta – dijo Bella – pero no es la pregunta que tengo en mente –

-¿Cuál? – dijo mi hermana.

-Pueden responder dos personas - todos nos miramos y nos encogimos de hombros.

-Está bien – dijo la hermana demoniaca.

-Bueno, es que siempre he tenido curiosidad, ¿Cómo se conocieron tu, Ali y Jasper? – Ese par de locos enamorados sonrieron.

-Pues bien, - empezó Ali - yo era amiga de Rose… -

-La mejor – añadió Rose.

-Si - afirmo Ali - y pues nos conocíamos mucho, pero por alguna razón ninguna conocía a la familia de la otra, por excepción de nuestros padres, es decir no conocíamos a nuestros hermanos, yo no conocía a Jazz, y ella no conocía ni a Emmett ni a Edward, a pesar de que estos también se conocían y eran los mejores amigos, y siempre que yo iba a la casa de Rose, él – señalo a Jasper – no estaba, siempre estaba afuera con mis hermanos –

-Lo mismo pasaba conmigo – dijo Rose – siempre que iba a la casa de Ali, nunca estaban ese par – nos señalo a Emmett y a mi – siempre estaban con mi hermano.

-Bueno, el caso es que… - dijo Bella impaciente.

-Si, un día Rose no fue al colegio pues estaba enferma, así que muy amablemente fui a dejarle los libros – continuo Ali.

-Lo que en realidad pasaba es que me habían operado de las cordales y no había podido contarle a Ali, así que no me encontraba en casa, y mis padres estaban conmigo en el hospital, en casa solo estaba Jasper – dijo Rose.

-Así es - continuo mi hermana – recuero ese día como si fuese ayer, llegaba a casa de los Hale en mi carro, eso fue hace casi tres años –

-Yo estaba afuera de la casa, acababa de llegar del instituto y estaba saliendo del carro cuando oí ese motor, en ese momento Ali no tenía el _Porsche_, tenía un BMW blanco – agrego Jasper

-Nunca me gusto ese carro -dijo Ali.

-Pero te veías bien en el – comento Jazz.

-Gracias amor – le beso Ali.

-Mi enanita, tú te vez hermosa en cualquier cosa – agrego Jazz.

-Pero tú no eres imparcial – se defendió mi hermana.

-No lo soy, pero igual te vez bien con cualquier cosa, después de todo te combina –

-Si – rió mi hermana – pero igual aunque combinara con cualquier persona solo quiero combinar contigo – se dieron un beso, sentí como Bella se estaba desesperando.

-¿Entonces…? – Bella, ya estaba desesperada.

-Ah, si, pues bien yo llegue, Jazz, estaba de espaldas a su auto, yo le vi solo el pelo rubio y me pareció tan lindo, me baje del auto y como me daba demasiada pena entrar sin que nadie me diese el permiso así que le toque la espalda, él se volteo en lo que me pareció cámara lenta, instantáneamente se me cayeron las cosas que le traía a Rose, él se agacho a recogerlas y yo me había quedado paralizada, él me las entrego y yo reaccione, "me has tenido esperando mucho tiempo" le recrimine – ella suspiro y volteo a ver a Jazz – él dijo: "Perdóname, no fue mi intención" me respondió con una sonrisa, y no sé de que forma, pero desde ese momento él está conmigo – termino con un suspiro – y soy afortunada –

-Yo más – dijo Jazz.

-¿Y ahora quien pregunta? – pregunte antes de que la muestra de cariño se volviera insoportable.

-Pues como Ali respondió esa, ¿que tal si pregunta ella? – ofreció Jasper.  
Todos asentimos.

-Bien… - dijo mi hermanita – Edward, ¿Qué le vez a Jessica? -

-Pues, que me quiere y que me respeta y me confía en mí – dije orgulloso, pero por alguna extraña razón no me sentía del todo seguro de lo que acababa de decir.

Mi hermana me miraba como si ella tampoco creyese en mis palabras.

-Waw – dijo Bella – se nota que se quieren mucho - sonreí ante su comentario y asentí.

-Bueno voy yo – dije mirando a mi alrededor.

-Bella – dije – mi hermana me había contado que viniste de Phoenix – ella asintió – ¿dejaste a alguien allá?, tu sabes algún corazón roto –


	18. Hora de abrirse

**Bueno como toda la historia es basada en mi, y pues fue algo que me paso, solo que un tris mas cambiado, bueno bastanmte pero en base es casi lo mismo... Espero les guste!!!!!**

* * *

**Rêve de Caucemar...**

(Sueño de pesadilla)

**BELLA POV.**

-Bella – dijo Edward – mi hermana me había contado que viniste de Phoenix – asentí su comentario – ¿dejaste a alguien allá?, tu sabes algún corazón roto –

_Uno,_ pensé, _el mío, solo que no lo deje, me acompaña siempre._

Vi por el rabillo del ojo como Ali y Rose se disponían a decir algo para que yo no tuviese que contestar, las detuve con una mirada.

Cerré los ojos por un segundo, pensé en lo que iba a decir, era hora de afrontar la realidad de los hechos, tenía que admitir mi verdad, mi secreto.

-Pues eso depende – dije después de abrir los ojos mientras miraba a Edward a los ojos, a esos ojos Esmeralda.

-¿De que? – pregunto.

-De… de si mi corazón cuenta – dije aunque me dolió – aunque mi corazón no se quedo allá, sigue conmigo – dije.

Sentí que mis ojos se me habían aguado un poco, pero hice caso omiso a ese suceso, eso no importaba, me estaba abriendo.

-Bella… – dijeron Ali y Rose mientras se paraban de sus sillas y me abrazaban.

-No tienes que hablar de eso si no quieres – oí que decía la voz de Edward, sentí una mano en mi pierna y me voltee para ver que era Edward que me sonreía tranquilizadoramente.

-Si quieren escuchar estoy dispuesta a hablar – dije cuando Rose y Ali se alejaron de mi.

-¿Estás segura? – pregunto Jasper.

-Siempre y cuanto a ustedes no les importe escuchar yo les puedo contar, es momento de que le haga frente – dije firmemente aunque ciertamente no me sentía del todo capaz.

-Somos todo oído – dijo Emmett, mientras me sonreía alentadoramente

-Bien… pues – empecé.

-Señores – dijo una voz detrás mío – aquí esta su comida – era Esteban.

-Aja – dijo Edward, creo que estaba malhumorado por alguna razón, yo solo sabía que odiaba esa manera en la que me estaba mirando Esteban, como si me estuviese desvistiendo con los ojos, instantáneamente me junte mas la chaqueta de Edward, pero él seguía viéndome de la misma manera.

Voltee mi cara en busca de la ayuda de Alice o Rose, Ali me vio y suspiro, creo que entendió lo que pasaba.

-Auch – dijo Edward a mi lado en ese momento me voltee para verlo, al parecer le habían pegado, y en esos momentos estaba viendo a Alice, quien le hacía caras como de _Idiota, ¡haz algo bueno por primera vez en tu vida, y defiende a Bella!_, me reí, pues al parecer Edward aun no entendía como descifrar las caras de Ali, en ese momento no sé cómo pero creo que entendió pues paso su brazo por mis hombros por segunda vez en la noche y me acerco mas a él.

Mi corazón palpitaba, peto parecía mas una canción de electrónica por lo fuerte que debía sonar, una corriente eléctrica pasaba por mi cuerpo cuando hicimos contacto.

El chico, Esteban, creo que se percato de que… pues lo que debía parecer creo, que Edward y yo estábamos de novios, me sonroje como un tomate y vi como Emmett se reía.

-¡Por la nueva pareja! – dijo haciendo una broma cuando nos pusieron las bebidas, Esteban aun no se había ido pues estaba poniendo cada plato en su lugar. Me tenía que recordar matarlo después, vi por el rabillo del ojo que Edward también estaba un poco ruborizado, le mande una mirada asesina a Emmett quien no hizo sino reír.

Alice, Jasper y rose alzaron los vasos con coca-colas y brindaron en el aire "por nosotros", Edward y yo nos miramos y nos sonrojamos.

-¿Así que se acaban de volver novios? – inquirió Esteban de metido.

-Sí – se apresuro a responder Ali, antes de que Edward o yo pudiéramos negarlo - ¿no te parece que hacen una linda pareja? – pregunto sonriéndole.

No sé si oí mal, pero creo que dijo algo como: _¿linda pareja?, si esa chica esta como quiere…_ o algo por el estilo, pero debí de escuchar mal, pero Edward se tenso.

Termino de servirnos las hamburguesas y las ensaladas y se fue.

-¿Aun nos quieres contar? – pregunto Edward bajito mientras me quitaba la mano de encima.

-Si ustedes aun quieren escuchar – dije.

Cinco cabezas asintieron, yo suspire.

-Bien, como ustedes – dije mirando a Ali y a Rose – ya saben yo vengo de Phoenix – todos asintieron – pues bien voy a empezar desde el principio, nací aquí en Forks, pero mamá odiaba este lugar y se divorcio de Charlie, yo me fui con ella, era pequeña, vivimos algún tiempo en Jacksonville y después nos mudamos a Phoenix, mamá es originaria de allá, y pues decidió volver a "donde pertenecía" – suspire – eso fue hace tres años, es decir que viví allí por cinco años. Al principio fue como siempre, nunca he tenido muchos amigos, había decidido que esa vez iba a ser distinto, no sabía cómo pero iba a tener muchos amigos, así fue como entre en el instituto, al principio me fue… bien, por ser nueva varias personas se volteaban a verme, pero el instituto era enorme, fue el segundo día cuando los conocí – un escalofrió me recorrió la espalda al recordarlos – sus nombres eran James y Cayo, eran dos años mayores que yo, bueno lo son, a primera vista eran hermosos, siempre sonreían, eran muy buenos deportistas, excelentes estudiantes muy populares, como era nueva, estaba atrasada en varias materias, y me asignaron tutores, y me tocaron ellos, para física y matemáticas, al principio me fue muy bien, ambos eran muy amables y me ayudaron, me invitaban a salir, hablaban conmigo y todo eso, eso fue por casi dos años, después todo cambio, ellos cambiaron, yo había estado enamorada de James por varios meses, mágicamente un día el me pidió que saliéramos solo nosotros dos y yo encantada acepte – me empezó a temblar la voz – fuimos a cine y después a cenar, me pidió que fuese su novia y yo acepte, las cosas empezaron a ir mejor, pero como dicen todo lo que sube tiene que bajar, y yo baje de mi sueño "perfecto" si es que así se le puede llamar, un día encontré a James con la capitana de porristas en los vestidores después de un partido, fue horrible, como si mi mundo se derrumbara, peri por suerte o desgracia tuve a alguien que me "consoló", Cayo, él se mostro realmente bien conmigo, yo por supuesto le termine a James, y a la semana Cayo se me declaro, no sé si fue por lo dolida que estaba o por lo bueno que había sido conmigo pero acepte, pasaron varios meses, ¿que digo?, al mes me empezaron a llegar cartas de James, y para ser ciertos a mi aun me importaba demasiado, decía que lo perdonara que le hiciera el favor, que sin mí no podía vivir, y ese tipo de cosas, termine cayendo a sus pies, termine con Cayo por James, este en vez de estar conmigo, dijo a todo el colegio que yo era una zorra sin sentimientos que solo me importaba ser popular y ese tipo de cosas, que además era una estúpida por… por no haberme acostado con ellos, con ninguno de los dos, que ellos habían planeado eso, que era una idiota, y que nunca extraía conmigo así le pagasen, que yo era una cualquiera, que no merecía ser feliz – termine sin poder mirarlos – sé que ciertamente es una estupidez el que me rompieran el corazón por eso, pero créanme que me dolió, sé que soy débil… - no pude seguir pues oí como algo se caía.

Levante mi cabeza para encontrarme con cinco cuerpos parados mirándome con odio.

-Lo sé, fue mi culpa, sabía que esto pasaría, lo siento fue bueno mientras duro mi amistad con ustedes, tal vez si soy una cual… – algo me callo.

-¡Bella! – eran cinco furiosas voces.

-Queremos nombres completos, edades, nombre de los padres, direcciones – esta vez hablo Ali – vamos a matar a esos chicos, cuatro cabezas asintieron.

Traque forzadamente saliva.

-Bella, no es una estupidez que te sientas así, pero créeme que tú no eres una cualquiera, ellos son los desgraciados que no aprecian el corazón de una persona tan valiosa como tu – dijo Edward.

-Pero… - empecé.

-Bella -grito Rose – nombres y demás para asesinar a esos bastar… –

-Rose – grite – para – suspire – respira, no los vas a matar –

-¿A no? – respondió Ali.

-No, ya no vale la pena – estaba frustrada – eso ya es pasado, ya no me los voy a volver a encontrar y así esta mejor – cinco cuerpos suspiraron entre furiosos y rendidos y se sentaron de mala gana.

-Si esos… - dijo Emmett – que ni se le ocurran acercarse a ti o te juro que… -

-Los asesinamos – dijo Edward.

-Si – estuvo de acuerdo Jasper – idiotas esos… -

-Emm… - dije para intentar cambiar de tema – porque no terminamos de comer, igual esa es la historia que no sabían y ahora saben, después de ese día le pedí a mamá que quería vivir con Charlie y ella de mala gana accedió, y ya el resto pues ustedes lo saben – dije finalizando con un suspiro.

* * *

**_DEJEN REVIEWS!_**


	19. Diganme la verdad

Lo siento!!!!!!! se que me demore bastante!!!! demaciado, pero como dije es que empece Colegio de nuevo y me tengo que aplicar!

* * *

**_En el capitulo anterior..._**

_-Los asesinamos – dijo Edward.__ -Si – estuvo de acuerdo Jasper – idiotas esos… - _

* * *

No sé porque todos, el resto de la tarde me miraban como si intentaran decir algo, pero al menos no lo hicieron mientras terminábamos de comer.

-Chicos – dije cansada de esas miradas – Si se quieren ir son libres de hacerlo, no tiene que quedarse –

-¿Por qué crees que queremos irnos? – pregunto Ali.

-Sus miradas me lo dicen – respondí.

-Pues debes de aprender a leer las miradas - dijo Ali.

-Ya no entiendo nada – admití.

-Bella, no te estamos mirando así por que creamos que eres una infantil, o débil – aclaro Jasper.

-Te estamos mirando así porque nos parece que has sido muy fuerte para poder seguir así en pie, después de todo lo que te han hecho, creemos eso combinado con que queremos ir en estos momentos a matar a esos desgraciados, y a pesar de eso tu aun tienes un corazón tan bueno como para impedírnoslo – Dijo Emmett, con una mirada cariñosa al final.

-No quiero que peleen por mí – admití sonrojándome, yo no valía tanto para eso.

-Bella, eso es lo que hacemos los amigos – dijo Rose – Además como dijo Edward ninguna mujer merece tener el corazón roto.

-Gracias chicos - dije casi con lagrimas en los ojos, nunca había imaginado tener tan buenos amigos - Pero – dije – les importaría hacer como si nada hubiese pasado, eso es lo que intento hacer yo, además si siguen teniendo esas miradas voy a terminar pensando que no me miran así por eso sino que hay algo mas – dije intentando sonreír – además estoy bien chicos, el pasado, es pasado, el presente es… ¿hoy? – reí.

Todos rieron.

El tema cambio, dejaron el juego aparte, Esteban vino a recoger los platos y no sé si era yo o me estaba viendo con carita de corderito degollado.

Salimos, al parecer Edward me llevaría a mi casa, me apene por eso.

-Edward, no me tienes que llevar, yo puedo ir caminando, no te preocupes – dije sonrojándome, después de que los otros se fueran.

-No tengo – afirmo – pero quiero hacerlo – no sabía porque pero mi corazón parecía andar mas rápido de lo normal.

Muy caballerosamente me abrió la puerta del copiloto y yo entre al auto.

-Bella, lamento haberte hecho esa pregunta – me dijo Edward al entrar al auto – no era mi intención, no quería que te pusieses así, no quiero verte triste –

-Tranquilo Edward – dije sonriéndole – de hecho, gracias por haberla hecho, siento que me saque un peso de encima, ahora sé que tengo muy buenos amigos, y debo ver el lado bueno, si ellos no me hubiesen hecho eso, yo jamás los habría conocido a ustedes – dije incluyéndolo – y en eso te incluyo – aclare pues por su cara se veía confuso y ¿triste? – Muchas gracias de verdad – le sonreí.

-De nada – respondió con una sonrisa – Bella… - lo vi dudar – ¿te puedo preguntar algo más?

-Claro, dispara – dije.

-¿Cualquier cosa? – pregunto.

-Lo que quieras –

-Bueno de hecho son dos preguntas, ¿te importa? –

-No, tranquilo, estas en confianza –

-Bien, primero, ¿aun te gusta James? –

Negué.

-No, creo que ahora que lo pienso, no se pudo llamar amor lo que yo sentía por él, lo quise mucho, pues fue la primera persona que me "abrió su corazón" y que me trato como me habría gustado que me tratasen, pero ahora que lo veo bien, nunca se podría llamar amor a eso que yo sentía, y después de lo que me hizo, pues ya no queda nada, solo agradecimiento, como ya te dije, pues así los conocí a ustedes – concluí - ¿y la otra pregunta? – pregunte.

-Ah, esa no importa – dijo sonrojándose.

-Edward… - lo mire – dímelo – ordene.

-Es que es una pregunta indiscreta – dijo sonrojándose aun mas, ese sonrojo hacia que sus ojos sobresaltasen aun mas de lo normal, se veía tan hermoso.

-Edward, ya estás en confianza, puedes preguntarme lo que quieras – dije abiertamente.

-Bien, quería saber porque no te querías acostar con ellos – me sorprendió esa pregunta – viste, no la debí haber preguntado –

-No es eso, es solo que no esperaba esa pregunta – admití – bueno, la verdad es que mi madre me enseño que era muy valioso eso, que era el regalo mas preciado que una mujer podía tener y que debía de estar segura a quien se lo iba a dar, y aunque en esos momentos creía amar a James, algo me decía que no era momento, de algún modo llegaba un momento en el que estado juntos, me sentía insegura de alguna manera, creo que fue eso lo que me detuvo – dije, pero ahora se me venía una pregunta a la mente, pero yo no era tan valiente como para hacerla.

-Yo pienso parecido – admitió, lo mire atónita – mi madre me crio para que pensase en las mujeres no como objetos sino como personas, pues algunas personas las ven solo como juegos que pueden desechar después, es por eso que yo deseo esperar al matrimonio, quiero que ella este segura de su elección, y no me importa si ella ya no es virgen, por el respeto que ella merece yo esperare, tal vez suene bastante estúpido, pero las mujeres son especiales y hay que cuidarlas – esas palabras me sacaron unas cuantas lagrimas, al principio para ser sinceras había pensado que Edward era alguna clase de _Playboy _y es que había que ser sinceras , él era divino, pero las apariencias engañaban.

-Waw – fue lo único que apareció en mi boca cuando él termino de hablar – es…muy lindo de tu parte pensar así – dije pero me sonroje, no era fácil para mi expresar como me sentía normalmente.

-Gracias – dijo, dándome una de sus sonrisas.

¿En que momento Edward había arrancado?, ¿En que momento habíamos llegado?

Sí, estábamos ya en casa, sería bueno que me bajase, sí, esa sería una buena idea.

-Bueno… - dije – gracias Edward, en verdad muchas gracias -

-Cuando quieras – respondió con una sonrisa.

Y no sé porque, un impulso debía ser, me despedí de él con un beso en la mejilla, una corriente electromagnética recorrió mi cuerpo, pero me aleje y corrí a la puerta de mi casa, la abrí y al cerrarla me apoye en ella, fue ahí donde note algo: Tenía la chaqueta de Edward, ¡aun!, abrí rápidamente la puerta, pero no había nadie, ningún volvo, ningún Edward, nada.

_Se la entregare a Alice el lunes que la vea,_ pensé.

* * *

**_Bueno pues gracias a todos por seguir leyendo esta historia!!!!!_**

**_En esto se acaba Nuit Pas Lune y aun no sé que hacer en el proximo cap, les dejo las ideas para los nuevos fics, ustedes elijan cual hago!!!!_**

**_Dejen rivews!!!!_**

_Su Broderik!_


	20. La Chaqueta

**La Chaqueta.**

Después de ese incidente, todo fue normal, aburrido, a excepción de las noches en las que soñaba, todo era verde, había arboles verdes, conejos verdes, un Emmett verde, un Bob esponja verde, lechugas, grama, troncos, piedras, nubes, todo, completamente todo lo que me rodeaba era de un fino color verde esmeralda, por extraños que resultaran los sueños había una tranquilidad en ellos que me hacia descansar de una manera casi imposible de creer, era casi tan relajante como las duchas de agua hirviendo, el viernes antes de dormir Alice llamo diciéndome que no podría recogerme al día siguiente, que iría Rose por mí, y que no me preocupara, para mi desgracia, la mandaría con la ropa que debía de usar ese día, al colgar la llamada, estaba ansiosa por ir a dormir, y no paso mucho tiempo hasta que Morfeo me acogió en sus brazos y me hizo soñar con el tranquilo y relajador verde esmeralda, mi dulce color.

Desperté a la mañana siguiente cuando los pocos rayos del sol, los sé increíble, había sol, tocaron mi rostro, al parecer había dejado la cortina abierta, era las 5:00am, faltaba aun una hora para que fuese mi hora rutinaria de despertar, baje las escaleras, al parecer Charlie acababa de irse, me hice el desayuno más grande y desarrollado que había hecho alguna vez en mi vida y lo peor es que lo comí todo entero, lave los platos tranquilamente, para cuando termine eran las 6:15 am (lo sé el tiempo pasa volando, sin criticas!) me bañe rápidamente, el agua hirviendo hizo que los pocos nudos de mi espalda desaparecieran, para cuando salí y fui a mi cuarto, encontré a una Rose husmeando en mi armario.

-Bella, en esto hay que ir de compras – dijo como si no fuese nada del otro mundo, pero en ese instante mi cuerpo se tenso, compras…

-Pero si la última vez que fuimos fue hace dos semanas – dije en mi defensa por si no lo recordaba.

-¡Exactamente! – Dijo como si fuese una niña de cinco años que no entendía nada de lo que la rodeaba – en el mundo de la moda eso fue aproximadamente – empezó a hacer "cuentas" con los dedos - ¡oh Dios! – Dijo con cara de horror – casi un año, Dios Bella no puedes tener cosas del mundo de la moda de un año atrás, es… es… un crimen – puso cara de horror aun mas dramáticamente.

-Este Rose, si no lo has notado no soy exactamente una amante del mundo de la moda, no vivo allí, así que eso no me influye a mi – dije intentando salirme por la tangente.

-Tal vez amiga, pero eso era antes de conocernos a Ali y a mí, así que es por eso que nosotras muy amigablemente te ayudamos – dijo poniendo la mano en mi hombro, me la quite de una sacudida.

-Rose, sabes que… que yo no puedo gastar tanto dinero tan seguido como ustedes – dijo suspirando aliviada.

-Ahhh, eso no es problema, tanto mi madre como Esme te consideran como tus madres, y además les encanta que nos veamos bien, que nos unamos mas como hermanas de corazón que somos y por último, o piensa que haríamos si no te tuviésemos en nuestras salidas de compras para que nos contuvieras de gastar todo el dinero de nuestras tarjetas de crédito – parecía estar pensando en las consecuencias y creo que le gustaron – sabes que olvídalo, mejor no nos acompañes la próxima vez que vallamos de compras – fingió, bastante mal, tristeza – sé que no te gusta…y que la próxima vez es mejor que te quedes – mi cerebro trabajo rápido y pensó en lo que ella: Alice y Rosalie + tarjetas de crédito negras + centro comercial con tiendas de marcas de diseñador = bancarrota de la familia Cullen y Hale.

Quería mucho a mis familias adoptivas y por más que eme costase debía hacer un gran sacrificio por su bien.

-No Rose, no te preocupes, las acompañare –

-¡Bien! – dijo entusiasmada, saco su celular y marco un numero – Ali – dijo cuando contestaron al otro lado de la línea – Bella quiere ir con nosotras hoy de compras – oí un gritico del otro lado – ya veo – dio Rose a una pregunta que le debió hacer Ali, se acerco a mí y puso una mano en mi frente – no la temperatura es normal – un silencio – aja, sí, te hablo en el instituto, ok chao Ali – cerro el celular y me miro con una sonrisa maliciosa – Bella deja una nota a Charlie avisándole que hoy iras al centro comercial con Ali y conmigo –

-Pero… - empecé a discutirle.

-Sin peros, me acabas de decir que irías -

Baje la cabeza rendida, no tenia que discutir, mas si sabía que ella ganaría, pues yo había dicho que iría.

-Puedes darme mi ropa y ya – dije entre dientes.

Me tiro unos jeans y una blusa verde, últimamente ese se estaba convirtiendo en mi color preferido, me los puse sin ningún comentario y cuando íbamos llegando a su carro recordé lo de la chaqueta de Edward.

-Rose, se me olvido algo ya vengo –

Asintió mientras se montaba en el asiento de copiloto de su nuevo auto, yo subí por la chaqueta y la baje en brazos, me monte en el asiento de copiloto del auto y me abroche el cinturón.

-¿Qué es eso? – pregunto Rose señalando la chaqueta en mi regazo.

-Es que Edward me había prestado se chaqueta y a mí se me había olvidado devolvérsela, así que se la llevare a Alicer para que se la entregue –

-Bien, pero Alice no llega sino hasta clase de Historia – Historia era la cuarta de las 8 horas diarias.

-¿Por qué? – pregunte.

-Es que tenía una reunión – abrí los ojos ampliamente – va a ir a revisar su vestido de su cumpleaños –

-Oh, sí, debe de estar que no cabe de la emoción – murmure.

Rose arranco el coche y a los pocos minutos llegamos al instituto.

El día fue aburridísimo, hasta que Alice llego, ella siempre lograba que todo se tornara divertido, le di la chaqueta y me llevo a mi casa, extrañamente su silencio camino a casa me asusto demasiado, ella no era de esas que se callaban con facilidad, siempre lograba alguna manera para estar hablando.

Llegamos a mi casa, deje unas cosas y fui directamente a mi tumba, mejor conocido como el centro comercial.

**

* * *

**

**Las ideas para los nuevos fics....**

**ATENCION! aclaro los empesare a publicar despues de terminar de publicar Nuit Pas Lune...**

_**A)** Charlie y Reneé se separaron y Charlie se casa de nuevo. Bella se esconde de si misma y de todos los demas solo mostrando a alguien que no es...hasta que aparecen los Cullen y ella se hace la mejor amiga de Alice...pero Edward y ella se llevan super mal y un dia pelean y ella estaba super mal porque se le habia muerto su abuela que era su unica amiga (antes de Alice) y se va Bella de su casa, sufriendo y como la madrastra la trataba tan mal la habia castigado sin darle cmida y se desmaya en mitad de la calle y Edward que estaba camino a la casa de ella(para pedirle perdon porque Alice le habia contado todo de la vida de Bella) la encuentra...¿que pasara?_

_**B)** Es un circo de la familia Cullen, todos estan en parejas excepto "el domador" Edward, ¿como le cambiara la vida despues de que llegue la misteriosa Bella? Y Bella guarda un secreto que podria destruir o beneficiar a todos...¿De que se esconde Bella?_

_**C)** Unas entrvistas a los integrantes de la flia Cullen y Bella(antes de Amanecer) pero no de cualuier tipo, en estas esta en uso el poligrafo, que verdades oculta nuestra amada familia de vampiros?¿o no?._

**Bien!!!! esas son las ideas!!! dejenme saber cual les gusta y seguire escribiendolas!!!!**

**Dejen Reviews!!!!!!!**

_Su Broderik!_


	21. Atencion! Perdon!

**Hola!!!**

**Primero que nada: Por favor no me maten!!!**

**Sé que hace demaciado no subo cap...pero es que es primero porque entre al colegio y pues tuve demaciados examenes...aghhh!!! pero los aprove...bueno la mayoria!**

**Y segundo para decirles la otra razon por la que me he retrasado es porque ya estoy en la fnal de mi otro fanfic: _Nuit pas Lune_ y lo que pasa es que ya tengo ese cap final pero siento que le falta algo asi que estoy quemando todas mi pocas neuronas en intentar hacerlo tan especial como lo deseo...**

**Gracias a todos los que me han leido y/o leeran!!! es un gran apoyo para mi sueño frustrado!!!!!**

**Besos!!**

**Su!!!**


	22. Centro Comercial I El Regalo

**Centro Comercial I.**

**El regalo.**

Llegamos a mi casa, deje unas cosas y fui directamente a mi tumba, mejor conocido como el centro comercial.

-Bella – me dijo Alice – Edward, Jasper y Emmett nos acompañaran hoy, ¿está bien? – pregunto.

-Ehhh… si claro – respondí pesadamente, mis oídos solo habían escuchado hasta la palabra Edward.

Por ser de improviso las chicas me concedieron cuatro vetos, los cuales me dejaban rechazar tres prendas, sabía que tenía que usarlas bien, me habían dado uno más de lo normal.

Llegamos al centro comercial y allí estaban Rose y los chicos, Emmett se estaba besando con Emmett, mientras Jasper y Edward estaban recostados contra el volvo riendo de algo.

Aparcamos entre el auto de Edward y el de Rose, nos saludamos rápidamente y Rose y Ali me arrastraron, literalmente, al centro comercial mientras los chicos reían.

-Bella, no puede ser tan malo -comento Emmett riendo, lo mire asesinamente.

-¿Has ido de compras alguna vez con Alice?, ¿alguno de ustedes? – pregunte aun mirándolos.

Todos se miraron entre si antes de negar con la cabeza.

Reí malignamente, esto sería divertido.

-¿Rose, Ali, a ellos también les van a comprar ropa? – pregunte maliciosamente sin mirarlas.

-Obvio – dijo Alice – para eso vinieron.

-Bien – susurre bajito para que no me oyesen mientras volvía a clavar una mirada maliciosa a los chicos.

-¿Por qué nos miras así Bella? – dijo Emmett tragando saliva.

-Por nada en especial – dije quitándole importancia.

Empezamos con cosas fáciles, para mí, GAP, Lacoste, Guess, Boss, Zara, para ese momento había usado dos de mis vetos, los chicos estaban que no podían ni con las bolsas ni con sus pies, estaban cansadísimos, Emmett llevaba tres bolsas extra grandes en cada brazo, Edward llevaba dos del mismo tamaño en cada brazo y Jasper tres en un lado y dos en el otros.

Nos sentamos a descansar, yo me senté con los chicos, aun me quedaba un poco de energía, mientras Alice y Rose iban por unas bebidas, ellas habían insistido.

-¿Siempre son así? – pregunto Edward, mientras dejaba las bolsas en el suelo.

-No – dije y todos suspiraron de alivio – normalmente es peor, pero no sé cómo será esta vez, aun no terminamos.

-¿Aun no? – pregunto casi en un grito Emmett.

-No, faltan, Dolce & Gabanna, Coco Channel, Armani, y creo que hay otros, pero nunca me aprendo los nombres – dije.

Todos me estaban mirando desesperados, se notaba que querían salir corriendo, yo estuve así el primer viaje de compras que tuve con Alice.

-¿Realmente nunca habían venido de compras con Alice? – pregunte.

-No – dijo Edward – ella compra todas nuestras ropas – se señalo a sí mismo y a Emmett – pero nosotros nunca nos involucramos, ella sabe nuestras tallas y decide que comprar – dijo.

-¿y tu Jazz? -pregunte mirándolo.

-Nunca, ella siempre me compra la ropa a mi también, pero siempre va es con Rose, así que esta es la primera vez que vengo a un viaje de compras con ella –

-Y va a ser mi última – agrego Emmett.

-No lo creo – dije – creo que ellas acaban de encontrar unas personas a quienes les es más fácil cargar las bolsas, aisa que no creo que se salven – dije con un poco de pesar de ellos, en ese instante vi como los tres se paraban de sus lugares y miraban directo a la puerta de salida del centro comercial, estaban preparando la retirada.

-¿Jazz? - Pregunto una voz desde la espalda de los chicos.

-¿Emmy? – dijo otra.

-¿Qué hacen? – dijeron las voces de Rose y Ali al unisonó.

-Nosotros…este, íbamos a ir a ver porque se demoraban tanto – respondió Jazz, notablemente nerviosos, pero intentando que no se notara, creo que ambos, o mejor dicho los tres sabían lo que era ver a Alice o Rosalie enojadas y eso no era nada bonito.

Los tres se sentaron nuevamente con caras de martirio, me reí, aunque realmente me dio mucho pesar.

Terminamos nuestras bebidas, bueno mejor dicho las terminaron Ali y Rose y nos obligaron a nosotros cuatro o a atragantárnoslas o a botarlas, los cuatro nos congelamos el cerebro por beberlas tan rápidamente.

-¡Chicas! – grito Rose mientras pasábamos por una tienda, realmente no prestaba atención - ¡miren! – Ordeno – tenemos que entrar – dijo mirándome a mí con carita de perro degollado.

Me voltee y vi lo que tenía en frente "Tiffanis" decía en letra mayúscula y azul oscura, Dios, sálvame, fue lo único que logre pensar antes de que dos pares de manos me cogiesen de las muñecas y me entraran a la tienda.

Los chicos nos siguieron, estuvimos, (Rose y Ali mas exactamente) 5 minutos viendo argollas de matrimonio, ni idea porque, después pasamos a unas aretes, después gargantillas, después collares, después dijes, después anillos normales, después, pulseras y por ultimo prendedores, para que después las chicas decidieran que debíamos comprar una pulsera y varios dijes para llenarlas, cosa a la cual me negué completamente, ellas se habían ofrecido a pagar y para mí no había nada mas irritante a que me invitasen a cosas, mas si eran tan caras, finalmente de muy mala gana termine aceptando.

Compramos tres pulseras de plata y un dije para cada una, el de Alice era un zapato verde, con la punta del tacón muy grande, para Rose era un una corona rosada con unos pequeñísimos diamantes en la punta, y para mi escogí algo muy sencillo, era un pequeño libro completamente plateado, era chiquito y muy hermoso, además de barato, bueno en los estándares de barato que hay en tiffanis.

Salimos felices de la tienda seguidas por tres chicos que nos miraban alzando una ceja, algo se tramaban, me dije.

Después de eso, sí llegamos a mi pesadilla "Vicoria's Secret", instantáneamente me puse roja como un tomate, gracias a Dios me dejaron quedarme fuera con Edward, mientras que Jazz y Emmett entraron con las chicas, nos sentamos en una silla frente a la tienda, suspire aliviada.

-Edward – voltee a verlo - ¡la venganza! – dije recordándolo.

Me sonrió ampliamente con una sonrisa torcida.

-Todo está casi listo, ya hable con ellos, les invente una historia y me dijeron que se podía arreglar, también me dijeron que nos ayudarían, ya tengo el panfleto también – dijo, pensó un pequeño lapso de tiempo – no falta nada – dijo sonriéndome.

Suspire feliz.

-Gracias Edward – dije agradecida – yo puedo falsificar la letra de Alice, así que puedo dejar las notas – dije sonriente.

-Bien – asintió – Bella… - dijo mirándome serio.

-¿Dime? – se metió la mano al bolsillo.

-Mira – dijo entregándome una bolsita con la inscripción de tiffanis – Ábrela – ordenó.

-Edward… - dije mirándolo un poco molesta y avergonzada.

-Por favor, los vi, y pues ciertamente pensé en ti, por favor recíbemelos – suspire, me miraba con esos ojos intensamente, no pude decir que no.

Abrí lentamente el papel y lo voltee dejándolo sobre mi palma abierta, lentamente cayeron en esta dos dijes hermosos.

Uno era una nota una clave de "Sol" y la otra era una "B" mayúscula.

-Dios Edward es hermosísimo – dije abriendo los ojos – Edward… pero… - me callo con un dedo y esa sensación de corrientes eléctricas se volvió a hacer presente, que bueno que estaba sentada pues de otra forma habría caído completamente en mis rodillas.

-Dijiste que los ibas aceptar – dije seriamente – así que hazlo – pidió sonriéndome cálidamente, eso combinado con que su dedo aun estaba en mi boca se hizo extraño, sentí como mi garganta se secaba, quería tragar pero sentía como hasta mi respiración se acababa, lo extraño es que no era malo el sentimiento, era cómodo, inclusive reconfortante, pero al parecer como todas las cosas buenas se acabo demasiado pronto, retiro su mano y cogió una cadenita que venía también en la bolsa pero que yo no había visto y puso los dijes, después cogió mi muñeca derecha y me la puso, en toda esta operación yo no dije ni hice nada, mi mente estaba solo concentrada en hacer que mi respiración volviese s ser normal y que mi corazón dejase de parecer como si hubiese corrido una maratón completa sin descanso.

* * *

**Se que me demore pero en verdad estaba ocupada, pido miles d eperdones a tooooddaaaassss.**

**Estaba en examenes, despues sali y uve problemas un mes con mi pc porque mi hermana me bloqueo el computador.. despues mi Word me odio por otro mes, despues el final de mi otro fic y ahora de nuevo en examenes...ademas de que por sugerencia de una profesora (La de Español y Lectura que me dice Bella ¬¬) me dijo que me inscribiese a un concurso de cuento asi que tenia mis sentidos completamente en eso... Ahora termino esta semana examenes y empiezo dentro de tres semanas contando esta, juro que en esas dos semanas de "descanso" intentare adelantar lo mas que pueda, lo prometoooo...**

**A todas ustedes que han leido mi Foc en verdad gracias, la verdad es que no tengo palabras suficientes para agradecerles... **

**Dejen Reviews!!!!**

_**Su**_


	23. Atencion!

Esto es una copia de la nota del fic: Hasta que la muerte Nos Separe, traducido por Annie858.

**"_Todos necesitan leer esto:_**

_La noche pasada, 8 de mayo del 2009, Daddy's Little cannibal (conocida como Stephanie) fue asesinada en un accidente de auto por un conductor borracho._

_La hermana de Stephanie envió un mensaje masivo a través del teléfono de Stephanie diciéndole a todos del accidente. Con el permiso de su hermana, decidí publicar una nota de autor para decirles a todos que ella había fallecido._

_No tengo su contraseña, ni sé el final de ninguna de sus historias. Ella era una fantástica escritora de intriga y en ellas no sucede nada que hayas esperado. No puedo decirles que sucederá._

_Por ahora, "Worlds Collide" está detenido (n/t: fic que ambas compartían). No sé si pueda terminarlo, o si quiero hacerlo. Siento si es que lo leían. Fue la idea de Stephanie, ella lo mantenía, y no sé si puedo hacerlo sin ella. Espero que puedan entender._

"_The epic contest" (n/t: concurso en el que ambas eran anfitrionas) continuará hasta el 6 de Junio en recuerdo a ella, ya que fue ella quien tuvo la idea y quien le colocó el nombre. La fecha de término era el día en que supuestamente ella se graduaría de la secundaria._

_En respeto a la memoria de Stephanie, nadie terminará sus historias. Es lo que ella habría querido. Nadie le haría justicia a su forma de escribir y nadie va a tratarlo._

_Muchos de ustedes sabían que éramos buenas amigas. Trabajamos juntas varias veces y ella era una persona excepcional, lejos una de mis favoritas en este sitio. Yo voy a tomar un receso en la escritura, para organizar las cosas. Siento si esto les molesta de alguna u otra forma, pero dadas las circunstancias es necesario._

_Si la conocían o eran admiradores de su trabajo, saben cuan duro es esto. Sus fanfictions eran asombrosamente buenos y originales, y sus ideas para novelas eran aun mejores. Será extrañada por todos quienes las conocieron o supieron de ella, ella era una leyenda._

_**-Bronzehairedgirl620**_

_**

* * *

**_

Yo tuve la suerte de empezar a leer uno de sus fics, y simplemente me dejaba sin palabras, era completamente extraordinario la forma en que el suspenso te dejaba para algo tan obvio que te hacia sentir como si hubieses tenido que pensar mas y aun mas usar tu corazon.

Ciertamente era una escrito que te dejaba sin palabras y eso me da para pensar que era una persona aun mejor.

ES cierto que perdimos una gran escritora, persona, hermana y amiga de muchos, pero hemos ganado un angel en el cielo que desde ahora va a estarnos cuidando a todos, tal vez muchos de los que lean esta nota no la conozcan y tal vez yo seria muy mala si les dijese que leyesen sus historias si estas no van a ser terminadas... Pero valen la pena, estas historias te abren la mente...

Gracias a Todos!

**_Su._**


	24. Centro Comercial II Bella

**El Centro Comercial... II Bella.**

**EDWARD POV.**

Simplemente cuando vi esos dijes no me pude resistir a comprarlos, es como si hubiesen sido unos imanes completos que me atarían con todo su poder, y yo no opuse ninguna resistencia ante esos magnetos.

En el momento en que le puse la pulsera a Bella por alguna extraña razón sentía como mi corazón se aceleraba, debía ser porque nunca antes una chica había intentado detenerme de darle un regalo, había sido algo extraño pero emocionante, sentí en esos momentos como mi cuerpo era recorrido por adrenalina pura que me hacía, con más ganas que antes, dárselos.

-Perfecto – dije sinceramente examinando su muñeca con los tres dijes.

-Gracias Edward – dijo bajando la cabeza sonrojada, por alguna razón me gustaab mucho verla sonrojada.

_Es porque ella te gustaaaa!!!!_

¡No! Paren… ¿Bella gustarme?, si admito que es muy hermosa y divertida, amigable, simpática, honesta e inteligente, pero ¡YO AMO a JESSICA!, será que le estaba dando falsas esperanzas a Bella, mmm eso no seria bueno, lo mejor seria que le aclarase las cosas… ¿como?

-Edward – me llamo Bella – tu celular está sonando – me aviso

Salvado por la campana era la mejor descripción que se podía tener de lo que acababa de pasar, justo en eso mi celular empezó a sonar con la canción que tanto reconocía.

_I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world_

_Life in plastic, it's fantastic!_

_you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_

_Imagination, life is your creation_

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

_I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world_

_Life in plastic, it's fantastic!_

_you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_

_Imagination, life is your creation_

Conteste a mi amada novia, que había escogido ese tono para mí.

-Corazohón! – dijo voz.

-Hola linda – le dije sonriendo – dime que pasa –

-No – dijo ella – no te voy a hablar… dejaste que el pitio ese sonase 3 veces, estoy brava contigo, es que ya no soy una prioridad? –

-Claro que si linda, claro que lo eres – dije – solo que no había sentido que el celular sonase

-Sheguro lindosh? – pregunto con una hermosa voz de bebe, _**Hermosa!?, chico si que debes de estar ciego, tanto tocar piano te esta afectando el oído…**_ Solo porque sea un poco chillona no quiere decir que suene mal!, _**no viejo, para nada, solo que parezca que tu timpano va a explotar, pero tranquilo, no es nada viejo, **_Viejo?, desde cuando me dices asi?, _**Jajaja, es que he pasado mucho tiempo con Baloo y esas cosas se pegan, **_¿Balú?, y ese quien es?, _**No Edward, no es Balú, es Baloo como en el libro de la selva, ese oso grande…**_ ¡No me importa su nombre!, ¿quien es? _**Pues la conciencia de Emmett!**_, Jajajaja, le hace justicia… jajajaja igualito a el oso Baloo!!!, _**jajaja, lo sé, lo sé, oye… no deberías estar hablándole a Jessica, te esta gritando, **_¿Jessica?, Oh si Jess estoy hablando por teléfono, Ahhh…

-Eddy, ¡Edward! – grito al fin la voz chillona al otro lado del celu… digo, dijo Jess al otro lado del celular.

-¿Sí bebé? – conteste, odiaba decirle así pero a ella le gustaba asi que…

-Ves! No me estabas poniendo atención, no soy una prioridad –

-Claro que lo eres – dije – vamos bebé dime que pasa –

-Era para saber dónde estabas –

-Ahh… ¿yo?, en el centro comercial –

-¿Y con quienes? –

-Los chicos, mi hermana y sus amigas –

-Ahhh… - dijo unos segundos – Bueno bebé y a que horas se van a ir? – pregunto.

-Mmmm… creo que en unos minutos, o máximo media hora – dije – porque?, quieres que te vaya a visitar? –

-No! – dijo cortantemente – es que… es que voy a salir con mamá a ir a… al spa – dijo, aunque un poco dudosa – solo quería saber dónde estabas, chau – se despidió y ya había cortado antes de que pudiese despedirme.

Voltee y vi que Bella estaba mirando a otro lado, pero pude notar en su cara como si hubiese algún tipo de…¿horror?

-Bella – la llame, pero no reacciono - ¡Bella! – volví a decirle mientras ponía una mano en su hombro, en ese momento volteo a verme.

-Necesito a Rose – dijo mientras se paraba, pero no pude estar totalmente segura de sus palabras pues fueron un susurro.

-¿A Rose? – pregunte para asegurarme, y fue como si ella hubiese estado en trance y apenas se hubiese percatado de mi presencia, mi mano había bajado hasta su muñeca y allí la sostenía, ella bajo la mirada a ese lugar y luego de nuevo a mis ojos, estuvo unos interminables segundos viéndolos para luego redirigir su mirada al lado contrario, yo me había quedado perdido en sus ojos, pero de pronto sentí como ella empezaba a forcejar con mi mano para zafar su muñeca.

-Edward – me llamo – suéltame por favor necesito a Rose – me pidió desesperadamente.

-¿Estás segura? – Pregunte preocupado – ellos aun están adentro – dije señalando con la cabeza la tienda.

-Si – dijo automáticamente, la solté y ella empezó a caminar dentro, yo la seguí.

-Emmett – lo llamo Bella, él se volteo con una cara con la cual sabia que sus intenciones eran molestar e incomodar a Bella, pero por alguna razón al ver la cara de Bella se puso serio.

-¡Rose! – llamo Emmett.

-Ya voy, ten un poco de paciencia – grito Rosalie desde dentro de los vestidores.

-Rose, Bella te necesita – repitió esta vez Emmett.

-Bella – la cabeza de Rosalie salió por las cortinas del probador, gracias a Dios sin mostrar nada mas, su mirada se dirigió al rostro de Bella – ven, entra – dijo Rosalie.

Vi como Bella caminaba a paso rápido y entraba, después hubo un silencio.

-Alice! – grito Rosalie mientras salía del probador en ropa interior, suspire cansado y retire la vista, pero note como había entrado al probador de Alice, pues la aludida grito algo que sonó parecido a un: - "Ah!!! Rosal… "- y fue silenciada.

Abrí de nuevo mis ojos y suspire.

-Chicos – les dice a ese par – ¿alguno me explica que pasa? – pedí.

Ambos negaron.

-No lo sabemos – dije Jasper.

-¿Por qué detuviste tu broma Emm? – dije mirándolo.

-Por su mirada – dijo – era como si tuviese miedo y a la vez frustración y desesperación – continuo – me preocupo, pocas veces he visto a alguien así – dijo un poco más calmado – parecía que fuese a morir de miedo en estos instantes – finalizo.

-¿Edward, que paso fuera de la tienda? – pregunto Jazz.

-Pues no lo sé, yo estaba hablando con Jessica que me había llamado y cuando colgué y voltee a ver a Bella ya estaba así – dije encogiéndome de hombros frustrado.

De pronto la cortina del probador de Alice se abrió haciéndonos ver a una Rosalie, volví a voltear mi vista a otro lugar, pero pude intuir que iba a su propio probador.

**ALICE POV.**

Esto iba a ser perfecto, ese fue el pensamiento que cruzo pro mi cabeza despues de que Rosalie me dijese lo que estaba pasndo, simplemente seria perfecto.

-Bien Rose - dije sonreindo - esto es lo que vaos a hacer... -

**ANONIMO POV.**

Idiota, no habia otra forma de describirlo, pero a mi que em importaba, yo simplemente gozaria mientras el esperaba... PERFECTO, ja! nunca pensé que él pudiese ser tan estupido, pero lo tenia todo perfecto y lo mejor es que el no sabria nada...

* * *

**Buneo.... Primero que nada, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON (3 horas despues) PERDON, PERDON, PERDON! por favor perdonenme la vida por la demora en publicar, sé que fue demaciado, pero no fue mal intencionado, primero era porque estaba re-aplicada al colegio asi que no tenia tiempo, despues tuve examenes y tres semanas despues los volvi a empezar pero de todo el semestre asi que estube bastante ocupada...**

**Segundo: Como andan? jajaja nah, es que hace rato que no nos leemos asi que nunca esta de mas preguntar, yo ando en vacaciones asi que por eso estoy escribiendo tanto como puedo...**

**Tercero: Bien... hace cuatro meses masomenos estoy seca de inspiracion... si alguien sabe como hacer que vuelva porfa aviseme que me estoy estresando, esa es otra de las razones porlas que me demore en publicar, uds chicas se merecen lo mejor!**

**Cuarto: Pero mientars no escribi de estos, decidi subir nuevos fics... son solo One-Shot, pero espero les gusten!, esos los tenia escritos de antes...  
**

**Ok, ahora hablemos del Cap... que les parecio? que creen que habra pasado... pues solo una de mis amigas lo sabe, ademas de mi y mis conciencias que por cierto les mandan saludes y les mandan a decir que si alguna quiere pegarme solo les avicen y ellas encantadas lo hacen por uds ((estan en mi contra ||-_- )) y pues mia maiga dice que quiere matarme por lo que voy a hacer... uds juzguen y diganme que creen que pasara!**

**Las quieroooo!!! garcias por la espera!**

_**Su.**_


	25. MANDEN TRINCHERAS SI LO DESEAN

Hola Chavas!!!!

*se esconde detrás de un árbol*

Bien, primero que nada les pido perdón… la verdad no voy a poder seguir con esta historia al menos no de momento, para serles sinceras he estado pasando un mal rato desde que mi inspiración se fue y estoy demasiado ocupada, por completo…

Así que antes de que me maten les doy dos opciones:

Esperan a que mi inspiración vuelva, si es que lo hace algún día (se fue hace 7 meses… así que Uds. dirán )= )

O dos

Les cuento en resumidas cuentas como termina la historia, obviamente a las partes mas lindas les pondría los diálogos y eso… pero de resto simplemente seria por encimita.

Por favor perdónenme de nuevo, he estado intentando casi que de todo para que vuelva mi inspiración, perdón, perdón, PERDON!

Espero sus respuestas.


	26. Centro Comercial III Tyler

**En el cpitulo anterior....**

* * *

**ALICE POV.**

Esto iba a ser perfecto, ese fue el pensamiento que cruzo pro mi cabeza después de que Rosalie me dijese lo que estaba pasando, simplemente sería perfecto.

-Bien Rose - dije sonriendo - esto es lo que vamos a hacer... -

**ANONIMO POV.**

Idiota, no había otra forma de describirlo, pero a mí que me importaba, yo simplemente gozaría mientras él esperaba... PERFECTO, ja! nunca pensé que él pudiese ser tan estúpido, pero lo tenía todo perfecto y lo mejor es que el no sabría nada...

**BELLA POV.**

Sé que tal vez estaba exagerando, pero simplemente estaba asustada, muy asustada, no era que él no me cayese bien, era amable y hasta lindo, pero me daba miedo, era extraño, un montón de emociones juntas: miedo, cariño, compasión, muchas!, el caso era que no sabía qué hacer con Tyler… es decir al principio me pareció un gran chico, un poco engreído, pero eso lo podía pasar por alto, después se volvió completamente intenso; sentía, inclusive, que al ir a la escuela él estaba detrás de mí, mandándome mensajes al celular, llamando a mi casa casi que cada hora, mensajes en msn.

Me toco cambiar de celular y teléfono de casa, desadmitirlo en msn, vendí mi auto y ahora Alice me recoge pues una vez me dejo unas rosas en el asiento del auto y él no tenía llaves de este.

-Bella – dijo Rosalie cuando entró – tenemos un plan –

-¿Cuál es? – pregunté.

-Vas a salir y vas a hacer como que no lo viste – dijo Rosalie – me dijiste que sabes que él te vio, verdad? – yo asentí – sabes si vio a Edward? – pregunto.

-No, no lo ha de haber visto –

-Perfecto – dijo ella – mientras nosotros les explicamos a los chicos la situación… te importa que les digamos? – pensé por unos segundos, de seguro pensarían que soy una cobarde y debilucha pero es que ya no aguantaba más, así que negué – bien vas a ir a los parqueaderos y te meterás en el auto de Edward a quien ya le cogeremos las llaves… nosotros estaremos detrás de ti cuidándote, el caso es que el note que no te importa, ¿bien? – trague saliva antes de asentir.

Salimos del probador donde Al ya estaba esperándonos y cuando vio que Rose asentía se volvió a los chicos, pidió las llaves de Edward y me las entregó.

Tome aire y me empecé a ir.

Mire solamente al frente tal y como me habían enseñado en lo poco de auto-defensa que sabía: "Una víctima mira al suelo, alguien capaz de defenderse sostiene la mirada" me repetí una y otra vez mientras me dirigía a los ascensores.

"Solo 20 m mas" me dije a mi misma cuando:

-Hola Bella! – Pare – mucho tiempo sin verte – puso una mano en mi cadera – ven te muestro algo – dijo mientras me dirigía, a la fuerza, a un lado distinto.

-Emm… Hola Tyler, veras estoy algo apurada así que será para otro – no pude seguir porque sus labios estaban encima mío lo aparte como pude.

-Vamos muñeca tu sabes que quieres – en ese momento y como sus labios a tan pocos centímetros de los míos lo sentí, el olor a alcohol.

-Tyler, estas borracho? – pregunte alejándome lo mas que podía teniendo en cuenta que, no sé cuándo como, me había acorralado contra una pared.

-Yo solo bebía de mi amor por ti y estaba pidiendo que tu vinieras a mí y pff de un momento a otro estoy aquí y tu también estas aquí… es porque te llame con la mente porque te amo y tu respondiste porque me amas y me deseas y yo te deseo y… - volvió a chocar sus labios con los míos mientras yo forcejaba todo lo que podía por salir de sus manos.

Cuando termino de "Besarme" mis ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas de impotencia.

-No llores preciosa – dijo Tyler – no tienes porque llorar, yo ya estoy aquí y nada de nada te va a pasar, yo te cuido –

-Aléjate de mi! – intente gritar pero mi voz salió más débil de lo normal.

-Porque quieres que me aleje de ti? Ahhhh ya sé… crees que no estás presentable para mi eh? – Me miro todo el cuerpo con unos ojos llenos de lujuria – no te preocupes por eso cariño que la ropa no se quedará contigo mucho tiempo –

-Aléjate de mi – volví a decir.

-Deberíamos ir a un lugar más privado, ¿no te parece? –

Sentí como metía sus manos por dentro de mi camisa.

-ALEJATE DE MI! – pedí de nuevo.

**EMMETT POV.**

-¿Por qué Bella se está yendo con las llaves de mi bebe? – pregunto Edward.

-Quédate y no la sigas y sabrás – respondió Alice, quien estaba seria.

-Ok, alguien me puede explicar que fue lo que paso acá? – preguntó Jazz.

-Verán chicos – empezó Rosie – hace más o menos un año conocimos a estos chicos y entre ellos estaba uno llamado Tyler – mi hermana asintió concordando con lo que Rose decía – desde el momento que el chico puso los ojos en Bella pareciera que se obseciono, y ña ha seguido y de mas – dijo Rse con un suspiro.

-Edward, recuerdas que me preguntaste porque Bella no tenia su propio carro? – pregunto Aly mirando a mi hermano, quien asintió – lo que pasa es que una vez ella llego a su carro y había un ramo de flores para ella de part de Tyler… no sabemos como consigui entrar pero el carro por fuera estaba intacto, también entro a su casa, la seguía a todos lados… ella se aisló de todo y prácticamente solo salía de su casa para ir al colegio, después cambio los candados de todas las cosas: casa, msn, vendió su carro y demás – todos asentimos – bien y lo que pasa es que Bella lo acaba de ver y parece ser que él la vio a ella –

-Me estas diciendo que un loco desquiciado que está persiguiendo a Bella esta aquí en este centro comercual y uds la acaban de mandar sola a quien sabe donde? – pregunto Edward y por su tono de voz y sus nudillos blancos pude notar que si no fuera porque Rose y Alice eran mujeres y cuñadas y hermanas las habría matado.

-Edward es que si Bella vive con ese miedo de estar escondiéndose siempre no va a vivir – dijo mi hermana.

-Ella puede estar en peligro… olvídenlo, voy a buscarla – dijo mi hermana antes de salir corriendo.

* * *

**Bien lo estoy intentando bueno?....**

**Pues gracias por todas las que me han apoyado para que la siga! y lo voy a intentar.... voy a hacer lo mejor que pueda y muchas gracias a todas por su apoyo....**

**Ahora hablando de este cap.... ha sido lo unico que he escrito y no me pude aguantar el subirlo.... NO tengo nada en contra de Tyler pero ultimamente he leido muchas cosas de miedo y asi... asi que fue lo unico que se le ocurrio a mi loca mente poner... voy a intentar adelantar lo mas que pueda pues solo tengo dos semanas de vacaciones... esa es la otra razon de no haber avanzado... estoy de intercambio en canada entonces he estado de lleno al estudio....**

**ESPERO LES GUSTE!!!!**

**Espero sus reviews!**

**_S_u _B_**


End file.
